A Lost Flame
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna used to always be together. Destiny forced them apart to never remember or see each other other again. Will they overpower their destiny and change their fate for the better, or will love be the very thing that destroys the world forever. - Sorry I suck at these at these things but I think you should kinda understand the story now.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone!**

**I've been reading NaLu fan fictions for a while now. NOW I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED! I shall create a NaLu fan fiction! Sadly, I have zero experience with writing anything at all...Gomensai (;m;) But I shall try my hardest for you, and if you truly have NaLu spirit, you'll bear with me on this.**

**Anyway, without further ado...THE PROLOGUE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"Higher, Natsu! Higher!" screamed an eight year old Lucy as she sailed through the sky on a swing set. Her medium length, blonde hair was partly tied up. She wore a light pink dress with white at the hems, and her hazel brown eyes shined with excitement.

"Me too!" screamed an eight year old Lisanna. Her short, white hair flowed in the wind. She wore a white dress with blue buttons. Her bright blue eyes shined the same way as Lucy's.

"Hey! I can't push two people at once." said an eight year old Natsu. He had pink, spiky hair. He wore a red shirt, grey pants, and a scaley, white scarf. His black eyes were shining the same way as Lucy and Lisanna's.

The trio had been best friends ever since they were four years old.

"Playtime's over kids." said a deep voice. The fire dragon, Igneel, had appeared in his human form. He had red, spiky hair and an intense tan. He wore a grey suit with a pink inner shirt and a blue tie.

"Aww come on, just five more minutes," Natsu whined.

"You should listen to your elders, Natsu." said Lucy sarcastically.

"Yeah, he's much wiser than you," said Lisanna, catching on to the joke.

"That goes for the both of you." The celestial dragon, Stalane, and Lisanna's mother, Lusteria, also appeared at the playground (Stalane and Lusteria aren't part of the real Fairy Tail, I made them up). Stalane had long, light blonde hair and bright, golden eyes. She wore a long, pale yellow, strapless dress and a long white cloak. Lusteria had long, white hair and the same eyes as Lisanna. She wore a short lavender dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"But it's only 5:00 pm!" whined Lucy.

"Didn't you just say something about listening to your elders?" said Stalane in a sarcastic tone.

"Curse my words," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"You know, if you master opening the gate to the celestial spirit world, I'll let you stay out longer." said Stalane.

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth spread to form a huge smile.

"You mean, I get to start learning how to open gates! Thank you Mama!" Lucy ran up to Stalane and gave her a tight hug.

"I'll be the best celestial dragon slayer there is!"

"And I'll be the best fire dragon slayer!" said Natsu as he hugged Igneel.

"And I'll be the best take-over mage!" said Lisanna as she hugged Lusteria.

"Come on, we're having dinner at Igneel's house." said Stalane.

"What about Mira and Elfman?" asked Lisanna.

"Your older siblings already ate and are staying home." said Stalane.

The six of them walked over to Igneel's large cottage. When they walked inside, the table had three plates set.

"Why are there only three plates?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah...who's...not gonna...eat." asked Natsu who mysteriously appeared in front of a plate and already had half of it in his mouth.

"The adults have to talk, so we ate earlier." said Stalane.

"Whatever, let's just eat before Natsu inhales all the food." said Lisanna while they walked over to the plates.

The adults walked over to the living room and locked the doors. Stalane cast a spell to make the doors sound proof.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Lusteria.

"I have recently found a spell that lets you read a person's destiny." said Stalane with a plain face.

"I used it on our kids, just to be safe."

"Aaaaaaaand..." said Lusteria.

"I found out that one day...Natsu and Lucy will fall in love with each other." said Stalane.

Smiles spread across Lusteria and Igneel's face.

"That's great!" exclaimed Igneel.

"I always knew they made a perfect pair." said Lusteria.

Even through all the cheers, Stalane's face remained stiff, "There's one problem. If they do fall in love, it will lead to the end of this world."

The cheers stopped and Igneel and Lusteria exchanged shocked looks.

"How can we stop it from happening?" asked Lusteria.

"Along with the spell I found, there's also one for changing a destiny. Instead of Natsu and Lucy falling for each other, Natsu will fall for Lisanna. That way, he can't fall for Lucy" said Stalane.

"But what if Lucy falls for Natsu?" asked Igneel.

"Lucy will have to fall in love with Renshonen." said Stalane.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Igneel.

"He too is only eight years old now. He will one day became a very powerful mage and fall in love with Lucy. If he finds that she loves another, his soul with become dark and he will destroy this world."

"Why don't we just have him never fall in love with Lucy?" asked Lusteria.

Stalane shook her head, "That's Renshonen's destiny, and you can only change the destiny of someone you share a deep emotional bond with."

"At least they can stay friends." said Lusteria sadly.

Stalane slightly dropped her head, "This is what breaks me the most. If Natsu and Lucy stay together, there is still a chance that they will fall for each other. In order to increase the success rate, Lucy must be erased from both Natsu and Lisanna's mind and they must NEVER meet."

The room was silent as both Lusteria and Igneel thought about the terms.

"This sounds like it would take a lot of magic power, are you sure we can handle this?" asked Igneel.

"You're right, even if we joined our full power, there will only be an 80 percent chance of success. It requires all of us to sacrifice our lives." said Stalane sadly.

The room went silent again.

"But what about the kids? If we aren't here, what will happen to them?" asked Lusteria

"If we carry out this deed, all of your children will end up finding the guild called Fairy Tail. Natsu will end up finding this guild to. Lucy will be given to the Heartfilia family and will see them as her real parents. All their memories will be replaced." said Stalane sadly.

Igneel and Lusteria exchanged looks. Then, they smiled at each other.

"If I can save the world..." started Lusteria.

"...I want to help any way I can." said Igneel.

Stalane smiled, "All you have to do is hold my hands, and lend me your power."

The three of them took each others hands and closed their eyes. Stalane began to chant a spell in a different language.

The three young mages continued eating, not knowing that their lives were about to change forever.

Stalane made sure that Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna would hear their parents last words to them before they, along with their memories, were erased.

Once Stalane stopped speaking, Igneel, Lusteria, and Stalane began to disappear, and the world went white. A few seconds later, the world appeared again. Although it seemed the same, it was different.

* * *

**Before I go on, let me make it very clear that this is a NALU fan fiction, NOT NALI! It may seem like it's NaLi but believe me when I say that I would never make or support a NaLi fan fiction. Sorry to any of you NaLi fans, but we will never get along.**

**Sooooooo did you like it? Should I continue? Again, sorry if it's bad or any misspellings, but at least I tried right?**

**Make sure to review!**

**Now for the closing *Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	2. Prologue Part 2

**I was planning on just posting tomorrow but I finished my homework early...SO HERE'S PART 2 OF THE PROLOGUE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to find myself in a bedroom, sitting on the floor.

_Was I asleep? That was one weird dream. Wait a second...what did I dream about?_

So many questions that couldn't be answered. My mind was a complete and total blank. I couldn't remember anything. Who I was, where I was, or what I was doing.

I sat there for a few minutes and just looked around the room. After a while, my memories started to slowly flow into my mind.

I am Lucy Heartfilia, eight years old. My parents own the Heartfilia company. I am currently in my bedroom, and supposed to be getting ready to go to sleep.

But, something was wrong. I felt like I was forgetting something. It was like I was missing a piece of the puzzle, but I just didn't know what piece. I thought as hard as I could, but the only words that came to mind were, "Goodbye, my dear Lucy. I will always love you."

_Who said those words to me? Why are they saying goodbye? And why do they sound so sad?_

Even more questions that would never be answered.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone came into my room.

I had to stare at her for a while before I could remember who she was. She was my mother, Layla Heartfilia.

"You've been up here for a while now Lucy. You should be ready for bed by now." Layla said with a smile. She had the same blonde hair and eyes as me. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two strands flowing down to her face. She wore a long, pink gown with white gloves.

"I'll be back in a few more minutes to read you your bed time story, and you'd better be ready." As she said this, she walked back out of the room.

"O.k Mama!" I yelled. Then something struck me.

_Mama...didn't I used to call...someone else by that name? But who_?

Lucy brushed her thoughts aside and continued to get ready for bed.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

**(Author's Note: I just spent the last hour trying to figure out what was going with Natsu and Lisanna when they were eight years old. I found something on Lisanna, but I got diddly-squat on Natsu. It's like he's part of the witness protection program and his information is confidential! Well anyway, I had to make some stuff up. Okay, back to the story)**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the forest. I remembered that I was looking for something, but what? Then I heard a voice in my head, "Hello Natsu, it's Igneel. I made sure that you would remember me so that I could tell you this. Find the guild called Fairy Tail. It's your choice to join them or not. Well, goodbye little one."

"Wait Igneel! Where are you! I want to stay with you. IGNEEEEEEEEEEEL!" I called out him, but there was no answer. I decided to set out and find him, completely forgetting his last words to me.

**(Time skip: 2 years - I know Natsu found Fairy Tail in less than two years but just go with it.)**

I was about ready to give up on ever finding Igneel. *Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg* And my stomach was is major need of some food. I mindlessly walked into a large building and ended up bumping into a short old man.

The old man turned around and said, "And who are you little one?"

"Umm...my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Well Natsu, you sound hungry. Want something to eat?"

My mouth started to water at the thought of food.

"I'll take that as a yes," said the old man.

I soon learned that I had stumbled upon the guild Fairy Tail, and the old man was the master, Makarov Dreyar.

"Fairy Tail. That name seems familiar."

The weeks went by and I eventually ended up joining the guild. I made new friends and new enemies, but I never forgot about Igneel. I still hoped that one day, I would find him.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes in our cottage. Mirajane and Elfman were next to me, and they didn't seem as confused as I was.

"Are you O.K, Lisanna?" asked Elfman.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." said Mirajane.

I didn't want them to worry about, so I just lied,"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll be going to bed now." I began walking up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and just tried to think about what was going on. Our mother past away about a year ago, and we've been living by ourselves in this cottage ever since. We were discussing leaving our cottage before I came up here.

As I continued thinking, I heard a voice in my head, "I love you Lisanna, and I'm sorry. But I only did what was best for you."

That voice was so familiar...who was it? Then it hit me.

"Mom...my?" I muttered. I didn't have to ask, I knew it was my mother who was speaking. But how? And why was she apologizing?

I didn't have time to think before Elfman and Mirajane walked into my room.

"We have decided. After we all learn magic, we'll try to join a magic guild." said Mira.

I didn't object to the decision. I felt like...it was destiny...

* * *

**Well there you have it, the whole prologue.**

**What did you think? I'm really insecure about this so positive feedback is always welcome. I'll probably post the first chapter later on tomorrow or this week. It depends on how busy I am.**

**You know homework, school, a life. It all takes work.**

**Now for the close *Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	3. Chapter 1: The Destined Encounter

**Hello again!**

**Don't know how long this chapter will end up being but who cares!**

**Now, time to start Chapter 1, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

(Two years later)

It was just another day at the guild. People were drinking, cheering, and just being their rowdy selves.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and everyone stopped what they were doing to see who it was. There at the door, stood three darkened figures. They started walking forward into the light and became visible. There were two girls and one boy. I examined them all closely until my eyes meet with the smallest girl.

What was this feeling? It was like I was being drawn to her. She seemed familiar. The more I looked at her, the stronger my feelings became. What's happening to me?

Lisanna's P.O.V

Me, Mira, and Elfman have been traveling for a while. We tried joining many guild, but each time we were rejected since we were just kids.

I was just about ready to give up looking for guilds and just go back, but Mira refused.

"We can't go back! We must become independent if we ever want to grow up!" There was no arguing with her, so both me and Elfman just gave in.

We eventually found a guild called Fairy Tail.

"It doesn't look like much, but it will have to do." said Elfman.

We could hear the noise coming from within from outside. We took deep breaths and opened the doors. Everyone inside began to stare at us. We took a few steps inside and looked around.

My eyes met with a pink haired boy who looked about my age. Instantly, I felt an urge in my heart. I didn't know what was going on, but my heart yearned to be with him.

The only thing I could think was, "I want to stay by his side. Was this true love?"

Lucy's P.O.V

Ever since mother died a few months ago, father has become cruel. He ignores me and when he gives me any attention, he makes it seem like he hates me. Sometimes I feel like he really does hate me.

On my 15th birthday, I decided that I would leave that horrible place. I didn't know when or how, but I knew I couldn't stay.

On that same day, my nanny, Spira, gave me my birthday present. It was a magazine called Sorcerer Magazine and it told about many different magical guilds.

"I know you've been planning to run away and I support you completely. If you join a magical guild, I know you can be protected, so just pick one that you like." she gave me a sad smile as she said that.

"Thank you, Spira, I will make sure to pick the best guild." I said.

I went up to my room and began to look through the magazine. There were so many good looking guilds but only one caught my eye.

On the page that had a giant picture of the guild called Fairy Tail, there was a touch of pink in the corner. "Was that a shirt? No I don't think so. Maybe it's hair. No, who has pink hair. Wait, why am I so obsessed with this?" I tried to push the thought out of my mind, but I couldn't stop thinking about Fairy Tail.

It was like my heart was calling for it, but another part of me was making sure I never went there.

Two years went by, and I ran away just like I said I would. I set out for the world. My brain didn't know where I was going, but my heart seemed to.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1...**

**Again, I hate NaLi, but this just has to be part of the story line.**

**A friend of mine read the prologue and she's a NaLu shipper. Now she wants to kill me for separating Natsu and Lucy. Let's all hope she lets me live long enough to get them back together.**

**I'm already writing chapter 2 since I have some extra time on my hands so expect a new chapter later today!**

**Now for the close *Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	4. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

**Sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would, but I'm having writers block. I mean I know exactly what's going to happen later on in the story, I just don't know how I'm going to get there ^-^**

**Anyway, let me just start this thing already.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Come on Natsu, we're gonna be late." Lisanna was calling me from the front of the guild.

"Let's just walk there. We don't need to take a train." Just the thought of being on another train made me sick.

We were on our way to the train station to start a mission.

Me and Lisanna became immediate friends once we met when we were ten years old. We started having deeper feelings for each other as we became closer and when we were 14, we started dating.

There wasn't a lot to the story. We admitted our feelings in a park and just started dating. I'm not really sure if what we have is real love, all I know is that I care for her more than I care for anyone else.

"Come on, it's only a 30 minutes trip and all we have to do is deliver a package. We should be back in a about three hours." she said cheerfuly.

"Ok fine, lets go." We started walking outside the guild a towards the train station.

Nothing should happen in only three hours.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The first thing I did when I left my mansion was find a place to stay. I found a really amazing apartment for a pretty low price and started unpacking.

As I put my clothes in the drawers, I came across my old Sorcerer Magazine issue from two years ago. Just looking at the cover made me smile.

I had heard from my landlady that the guild I was looking for, Fairy Tail, is really close to my new apartment. BONUS!

Once I finished unpacking everything, I took a quick shower and put on a new outfit. I wore a black miniskirt with a brown belt, a white string strap blouse, and white flats.

I attached my keys and my whip to my belt and went on my way to Fairy Tail. How should I inroduce myself? "Hey, I'm Lucy!" No to simple. "Hello everyone, my name is Lucy Heartfilia!" No to formal. Wait, do I look alright. I hope they don't hate me. How do I even get into a guild?

I had so many questions and before I knew it, I was at the front door. Wow, this guild was noisy. I could hear them from outside the door.

I took a deep breath in, and slowly open the doors. The building was filled with people drinking, eating, and just plain having fun.

No one seemed to notice me so I kinda just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Need something?" I turned around to see a white haired girl holding a tray of food. She was Mirajane, from the center of the magazine.

"Oh hi, I wanted to join the guild but I'm not sure how." I said shyly.

"All you have to do is get approval from our master. Come on I'll take you to him." said Mirajane.

"Oh thank you so much, Mirajane!" I said.

"Just call me Mira." She started leading me towards a door at the back of the guild. She knocked a few times and then opened the door.

"Hello Master! I got a new recruit for ya!" she then walked out an closed the door.

A little man with white hair was sitting behind a desk piled with paper. I'm guessing he's the master here.

"Umm, hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Celestial Spirit wizard." I said while bowing.

"No need for formalities." said the man.

"You said your last name was Heartfilia right? Are you the desendant of the Heartfilia Konzern.

I forgot that I had a famous last name, but I saw no reason in lying to him because he already knew my secret.

"I am. I ran away from home because my father was treating me badly. I knew that if I didn't leave my life there would just become worse." I was prepared for when he was going to say that I needed to go back.

"Don't worry, here in Fairy Tail, we treat all members like our own family." the man said with a smile.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and a gaping open mouth after hearing his words. Does he mean that I'm...

"Yup, I'm accepting your request." He got out a stop and stamped the back of my right hand with the guild logo in pink.

"You are now, officially a part of the guild known as Fairy Tail! By the way, the name's Master Makarov."

I couldn't believe it. It was so easy, and he accepted me without hesitation.

"Now let's go introduce you to the guild!"

He led me out of the office and to the front of the guild, then he whistled. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked directly at us.

"We've got a new comer and she would like to intoduce herself. Go ahead."

I didn't know what to say. "Umm...oh, well...my name's Lucy...Heartfilia...and I'm...a Celestial Spirit wizard." My face was slightly pink and I looked down at the floor.

"Cool!"

"We never had a Celestial Spirit wizard!"

"She's pretty hot!"

"Heartfilia? Hmm...wonder why she joined a guild when she has so much money."

"That's her business, atleast she's here."

One by one people made kind remarks as a welcome. They didn't even really seem to care about my last name. I could tell that I was going to like this place.

"Hey Lucy!" Someone called out to me. I looked to see a small blue-haired girl sitting at a table with some other people waving me over.

"Umm...hi there..." I said as I walked toward the table.

"No need to be shy, we're all friends here! My name's Levy McGarden." said the girl.

"The redhead is Erza, the guy who looks like a gangster is Gajeel, the guy who looks to cool to be here and is half-naked is Gray, the other blue-hair girl is Juvia, the little girl is Wendy..." she pointed out everyone in the guild one by one. She also gave me some information about them.

"But there are two people who you haven't met. Natsu and Lisanna, they went on a small mission a few hours ago and should be back any minute." Just as she said that the doors opened to reveal two figures walking in.

"Speak of the devil. HEY NATSU, LISANNA, COME MEET OUR NEW MEMBER!"

They one she called Natsu had familiar pink, spiky hair and black eyes. The girl, Lisanna had short, white hair and bright blue eyes. They both seemed so familiar to me.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When me and Lisanna walked into the guild, Levy called us over to a table to meet a new guild member. Gone for three hours and we get a new member? I hate when things change.

The girl who I guessed was our new member had long-ish blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. I don't know what, but something about her face seemed so familiar. Did I see her somewhere?

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I don't know why, but something about the new member made me happy that she was here. She just seemed so familiar

Did I used to know her?

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Mabye I saw them in town and just didn't notice them.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I feel like I met her but only...

**Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu's P.O.V**

...in a dream.

* * *

**Believe it or not but it took me forever to write this chapter. **

**I've been so busy that now when I get home I just blank out and can't think. I finally was able to put something half-decent together after a few hours of sitting in front of my laptop.**

**Well I don't wanna bore you so to the closing *Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	5. Chapter 3: Reforming Bonds

**Guess what!**

**I already have 15 of the chapters for the story written!**

**I know that seems confusing so let me explain...**

**I've had the idea for this story in my head for months now and I've been writing it for a long time. I was planning on completing the story completely and just posting one chapter every week but my laptop had some problems and I had to do a bunch of stuff to make it work again. Let's just say I ended up losing all of the data for the story. **

**I just decided that I would start posting right now and just type by memory. But I just found all of the lost files in the deep dark corners of my laptop!**

**But instead of posting all the chapters I have so far now, I'll just post one chapter a day.**

**What? I have to keep some kind of suspense...**

**Well anyway, here's the next chapter (pre-written)...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Oh, hello there. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said as she smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." I said without emotion and started walking away, but before I turned around I saw her face. It looked kinda sad. I could hear Lisanna as I continued walking.

"Excuse his rudeness, he's actually really nice once you get to know him. Anyway, hi I'm Lisanna!" I didn't care much about the conversation they would have. I didn't care about anything that had to do with this new Lucy chick.

"Hey Natsu!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Happy.

"Oh hey Happy."

"Why such a serious look on your face?"

"I don't have a serious look on my face, I always look like this."

"Sure you do. Well, how much did you get for the mission?"

"I got 5000 jewel. Why didn't you come on the mission with us?"

**( Author's Note: If you live in the U.S, just take two zero's off the end of the jewel currency to make it U.S currency. Ex: 100 jewels = 1 U.S Dollar)**

"Well, I thought you and Lisanna might want a little alone time. Whenever you're together, there's always someone else around." said Happy while eating a fish that appeared in his hands.

It was true; me and Lisanna never have alone time, but neither of us cares. To be honest, it's weird being alone with her. My head tells me to be romantic but my heart tells me no. It just makes me so confused.

"We don't really need any alone time, so you can come along any time you want." I said.

"Aye Sir!" exclaimed Happy.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I pulled Lucy over to a table at an empty corner of the guild.

"You'll have to excuse Natsu. He doesn't take change very well." I said.

"It's okay, I expected everyone to hate me, so only one person is an accomplishment." she said with a sad smile. I just couldn't take it anymore. It's not fair for Natsu to make people feel this way.

"It's not that he hates you, he just needs to get used to you." I said reassuringly.

"Take Wendy for example. When she first came, he made sure that he was on the opposite side of wherever she was, now she's one of his best friends. Give it some time, I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon."

She looked like she believed me so I moved on.

"So, you wanna hangout sometime soon?"

"You want to hangout? With me?" Lucy said.

"Well yeah, I want to get to now you. So how about shopping at 2:30 pm?" I said.

"Yeah sure, I could use some new clothes!"

And with that, we said our goodbyes.

As soon as she turned around, the smile on my face was instantly replaced with a scowl. I stormed over to Natsu expecting some answers.

"What was that?" I asked

"What was what?" He said dully.

"You acted coldly to her and hurt her feelings!"

"Not my problem is it."

"Why are you so uncomfortable with change? It's not like it'll kill you."

"Yeah well how do you know that!" He said as he stood up and pounded his fist on the table.

I was shocked at him suddenly screaming and jumped back a little.

"When Igneel left me, that was a change and if I never found Fairy Tail, I probably would be dead! Something about that girl gives me a bad feeling, and I like to go with my instincts. If you know what's best, you should stay away from her to."

It was the first time he ever sounded so serious about something, it almost convinced me to never talk to Lucy again. But I told myself that I would try my best to befriend Lucy. I can't judge her just because she gives Natsu a bad feeling.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Because I'm going shopping with her in about 15 minutes. I wanted to invite you, but I already know the answer." I calmly turned around and walked back to the table with Levy and the rest of our friends.

"I hope he'll come around soon. Something tells me he might have to." I thought.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my luck. I already had potential friends, and I was about to hangout with one of them.

It was 2:32 pm and I was waiting at the front of the guild for Lisanna to join me. I saw her come outside a few seconds later.

"Sorry, I had to deal with some business, did you wait long?" she said.

"Nope, just got here."

Lisanna lead me to a place called Fairy Wair.

"This is my favorite place to shop. It has every kind of style to suit your needs! This is where all the girls go to get their clothes." said Lisanna.

We went inside and shopped for four hours. We tried on clothes, jewelry, shoes, accessories, all kinds of stuff. As we walked outside it felt as if I was carrying half of the store in my bags.

We went over to the nearest cafe and just sat down to talk.

* * *

**(Again I want to mention that the next like 10 chapters are already written so the author's notes are pre-written also. Some of them say that I'll post on a specific day, but as you know I'm only posting one a day.**

**Please just go with it...)**

**Sorry for cutting off Lucy's part but I'm really late with the posting and I'm anxious to see what everyone thinks about it.**

**Please don't hate me for this...**

**Now for the close *Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	6. Chapter 4: A Life For a Day

**Ok I'm back to finish Lucy's part. Again, I'm sorry for cutting it off, but I was running out of time.**

**Just saying, Lisanna's probably not gonna get a part in this chapter and it might be a long one.**

**I'm keeping my promise of posting one chapter each day but there's just one problem. Today everyone around me is having the worst luck and as unlucky as I am every single day, this day is my only lucky day.**

**I know what your thinking, "If this is your lucky day why is it a problem?" And I shall tell you my good friends.**

**It's unlucky for everyone else so they're gonna read this and hate it.**

**It's a sad sad life isn't it? No, It's not. IT'S HAPPY!**

**Ok, I'm weirding you guys out now so I'll just get on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V (cont.)**

"So, how do you like Magnolia?" Lisanna asked.

"I love it here!" And I was telling the truth. I loved the shopping areas, how kind the people were, how I had already made so many friends.

Then, I remembered that there was still one person who hated my guts. I guess my feelings were showing on my face because Lisanna spoke up.

"Hey, just forget about him. If he doesn't like you for no reason then he isn't worth thinking about at all." she said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said with a genuine smile.

The waiter come over to us and asked to take our orders. Lisanna ordered a latte and some snickerdoodle cookies. I ordered a hot chocolate and two strawberry shortcakes.

We talked some more for about 5 minutes until our food came. We found out that we actually have a lot in common. We both love to read, shopping, and we like cooking.

While we were eating, our coversation took a curve.

"So, is there a guy in your life?" she asked.

"Do you mean my father?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about." she said.

"Ok, ok you got me. I've never actually dated a guy before." I said shyly.

"You're kidding right? With your looks, guys are probably falling at your feet. I'm sure one or two of them are decent looking." she said.

"Well yeah, of course I get hit on by cute guys, but none of them are my type."

"What is your type?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. Somewhere deep down in my heart I know who I will love, but I just need to find him." I said while gazzing at the sky.

"That sounded beautiful. You could write romance novels." she said.

"No way, I'm a terrible writer. So, how about you?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said cluelessly.

"Is there a guy in your life? Something tells me it's a little pink haired boy with the name Natsu." I teased.

"Yeah well, we've been together for three years now, but it's not really a romantic relationship. Sure we see each other a lot and we love each other, but it doesn't feel real. In those three years, we've only kissed like twice a year. It just feels uncomfortable."

I listened intently to her words. It didn't sound like the true love you hear about in movies and on tv shows or in books. Is this what realistic love is like?

We finished eating after about another 15 minutes and it was 7:00pm.

"It's getting late so we should get back to the guild." I said.

"But you didn't eat one your strawberry shortcakes." she said.

"I know, I got this one for Erza. I heard that she really loves them."

She smiled. "You really are just the nicest, sweetest girl a person could meet."

"Aww, thanks." We picked up our many bags and started walking to the guild.

We heard a strange commotion coming from the inside of the building when we got there. It was normal for it to be loud but this was different.

We walked inside to see everyone in a panick. I looked around to see what the problem was and then my eyes landed on him.

"HELP NATSU IS CHOKING! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!" My insticts took over and I dropped all my bags and ran over to him.

He was holding his neck and turning purple. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pulled him closer to me with all my strength. A wad of food shot out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Slowly his coloring went back to normal as he breathed heavily.

Lisanna ran up to me and looked shocked "Oh my gosh, you saved his life."

I was shocked to. I didn't even know I could do the Heimlich Maneuver. I was in such a daze that without a word I picked up all my bags and started walking back to my apartment.

When I got there I dropped all my bags and went straight for my bedroom. I flopped onto it and turned my head towards my alarm clock. It was already 7:30.

I closed my eyes and thought about what had happend. I went shopping. I saved Natsu's life without even thinking first. And I became a zombie and walked home.

I shouldn't think to much about it. So I saved his life, I'm sure anyone else would have if they knew how. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

She saved me. She saved my life. The girl that gives me such a bad feeling saved my life.

"Why did she save me? She could've just left me alone, let someone else do the job. Why would she save the person that hates her guts." I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Lisanna had come up to me.

"Do you still think she's such a bad person now? she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh come on! She saved your life."

"Anyone could have done that. What happened yesterday meant nothing."

"If anyone could have done it, how come no one did?" She was right. I was choking for a good minute before Lucy came. No one helped at all, they just freaked out.

"The least you could do is thank her and give her something in return." she said while pointing to Lucy sitting alone and reading a book.

Once again, she was right. I had to do something in return for saving my life. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

I stood there and waited for her to notice me but she just kept on reading her book. "Geez, she is really into that book."

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and she glanced up.

"Yes?" she asked.

I bowed down "I would like to thank you for saving my life."

She looked embarassed. "Um don't mention it just please get up."

I did what she said and got up again. "You have to let me give you something in return."

"No really, it's ok."

"I won't leave you alone until my debt is repaid."

She stood there with a perplexed look on her face, probably thinking about something.

"Ok fine. If you want to make it up to me, then spend the rest of the day with me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Spend the rest of the day with me. You know that saying a life for a life? Well this can be a life for a day."

I'll admit it was a weird request. All she wants is for me to spend one day with her?

If that's all she wants, I can't say no to it.

"Ok then. I'll spend the day with you." I said.

"Good, we can start with going to the shopping area. I need to buy some groceries."

"This is going to be a long day." I thought.

"But first, I have to do something."

What could she possibly have to do? She took out a small white cardboard box and started walking over to Erza, who ws also sitting alone.

"Here, I got this for you yesterday but I never got the chance to give it to you." she said.

Erza looked suprised as she took the box.

"Go on open it."

She did, and her face lit up when she saw what it was.

"My favorite cake! How did you know?" She said as she took the small fork that was attached to it.

"I heard it through the grapevine." she said sarcasticly.

"Thank you so much, this is an amazing gift!" Erza exclaimed.

"Wow. I didn't know Lucy was this nice. She heard that someone she just met likes something so she got it as a gift. Maybe she's not as horrible as I thought, but she still gives be a bad feeling."

"Now, onto the groceries." she said as she dragged me out of the guild.

By the time she finished shopping it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

"Is it really already time? Oh no I'm going to be late!" she sounded worried.

"We have to get home now!" she said and started running away with her bags.

She explained to me on the way that she promised to babysit her landlady's kids while she went out with her friends. She dropped her bags off at home and went to where her landlady was staying.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but I'm here now."

"It's ok, my friends are always late anyway so I'll get there when they do." said her landlady.

"These are my two kids Julia and June. They're 7 years old."

"Aww, they are so cute! And boy and girl twins are really rare." said Lucy as she bent over to smile at the kids.

Julia, the girl, had medium, light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with pale green flowers printed on it. She was holding a tan stuffed bear close to her chest. It only had one button eye and it's right arm looked about ready to fall off.

June, the boy, had short straight light blonde hair and pale blue eyes also, He was wearing a pale green shirt and white shorts. He was dragging a light blue blanket behind him. It was torn in many places and was very dirty.

"Well, be good kids. I'm off." and with that the landlady left.

Lucy crouched down so she was their height. "So, did you guys eat yet?"

They both nodded slowly. "Man these kids must be really shy."

"Ok. So what do you want to do."

"We were going to have a tea party." said Julia as she pointed to a small white table set with small plates and cups.

"Then let's have a tea party!" Lucy said happily.

We all moved over to the table and sat down. Well, the twins sat down. Me and Lucy couldn't fit in the chairs so we just kneeled down.

It was silent as we all pretended to be drinking out of tea cups and eating tea cakes. But then, Julia's dress button got caught in the hole on her bear's arm and she yanked the arm off.

Julia stared for a while until she started to cry very loudly.

"Don't cry Julia!" June tried to get up and comfort his sister but his blanket got caught on his chair and got torn in half. He too started to cry loudly.

I was panicking, but Lucy seemed to be 100% calm. She got up, walked over to the crying children and pressed them both into a hug.

"Shhhhhhh." She said.

"You don't have to cry. It'll be alright."

She then started to hum a soothing song and rocked them back and forth.

Their cries became quieter until they completely stopped as they drifted off to sleep. Lucy looked like she was their mother as she was holding them. She would ne a good mother.

Wait what am I thinking? This is weird!"

Once they were asleep, she carried them to the couch and laid them there with a blanket. She then picked up the torn blanket and stuffed bear.

"Can you watch them for a while, I need to do something." she said and then walked out the door.

"She's leaving me here to do her babysitting job so she can run a personal errand? How inconsiderate is that?" But I did as she said and watched the little twins as they slept. They really did look cute as they were sleeping and pretty soon, I dozed off without even realizing it.

I woke up to the sound of a door opening and saw Lucy walking inside.

"So you're finally back. It's already 4:30pm how long did this errand take?" I asked impatiently.

She completely ignored me and went over to Julia and June. She lightly tapped both of them to wake them up. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"I've got some suprises for you." she took out what was hiding behind her back so they could see it. It was the stuffed bear and blanket but they were different. They were sewn back up and clean. The bear even had it's other eye back.

The kids eyes lit up and they reached out for their precious belongings.

"It took a while to find thread that matched the color of the bear and blanket. Then I had to go out of town to find a button that matched the other eye. Finally, I had to hand wash them. That's why it so long." she said.

She went through all that trouble just to make some kids she just met happy? It's taking all my strength for me to even dislike her let alone hate her.

We were interupted by Julia and June coming up to Lucy.

"Thank you Oneechan **(that's big sister if you didn't know)**!" they said at the same time.

I had to admit, Lucy did a good job at fixing those things up. They looked brand new.

"How about we all go out to the park," said Lucy.

Lucy picked up Julia and started walking towards the door. I started following but stopped when I felt a small tug on my pants. It was June.

"Oniichan **(that's big brother if you didn't know)**." he held up his arms.

_He wants me to pick him up? I'm not really into that stuff. But I also don't want to hurt the little guy's feelings..._

I smiled and lifted him up and put him on my hip, like Lucy did with Julia.

We walked over to the park and when we got there, me and Lucy let Julia and June go out. They went straight to the swings and June pushed as Julia swang.

Something about that sight made a small dart go through my heart.

_That's weird. Why is this happening?_

I thought as a put my hand to my heart.

"Did you feel it too? That dart through your heart when you saw the swings?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing." I said.

Julia and June moved on to playing in the sandbox. I figured we would be there for a while so I decided to talk to her.

"So how are you liking Magnolia?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

"It's a common question."

"I like it here."

"Going on any quests soon?"

"I haven't found a team yet and I don't think I can work alone with the type of magic I have."

"What type of magic do you have?"

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I have 10 of the golden keys."

"It sounds like you're pretty strong to me."

We stayed silent for a little bit.

"You really think I'm strong?" she asked

"Well yeah. Having ten golden keys is impressive."

We were silent again.

"You know I used to hate your guts, but now I can see that you're actually a nice person."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"No really. I mean it. I never thought I would meet someone with a heart as pure as yours."

Still Silence.

"Did you hear me?" I turned my head towards her just to see that she had drifted off to sleep.

I'm not surprised, she worked so hard to fix that blanket and stuffed bear.

Then, her head must've lost balance because it slipped onto my shoulder. I didn't really mind so I just continued watching the kids while she slept on my shoulder.

Hours went by and the kids just kept playing until it was 7:30pm. I knew that kids that young had to have a bed time so I was about to wake up Lucy and take the kids back home but I felt a tap on my other shoulder.

It was the landlady.

"Thank you so much for watching my kids. I was on my home when I saw you guys here so I'll take it from here." she went over to Julia and June and held their hands.

As she walked away she called "Say thank you to Lucy for me!"

"Well I guess I should take her home." I carried her bridal style and walked her back to her apartment.

When we got there I went into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. I put the blankets over her so she wouldn't get cold and closed the windows.

On my way out of her bedroom door I remembered that I promised to spend the whole day with her.

"The day isn't over until midnight. I guess I have to stay."

I walked back in the laid on the floor.

_I guess she's not so bad after all._

After a few minutes, my eyes started to close and I slowly slipped into dreamland

"Oh Natsu, you have no idea what you're in for." A voice echoed inside my head but I didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm done! Wow this chapter is long.**

**Did you like what I did at the end there? It took like all day for me to type this up ^_^**

**Well I'm tired of typing so lets do the close**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	7. Chapter 5: Forbidden Relationships

**Hey guys, I'm back to keep my promise!**

**Did you like having a long chapter? Well here's another one. It's not as long as the other one but at least I did something right?**

**By the way, did you catch that the mysterious person talking at the end of the last chapter was Igneel? Just in case you didn't know, I'm telling you now.**

**I just wanted to say that I couldn't be happier right now. I checked and in total, I now have 367 views. I didn't even think I would get 10!**

**And there's even a few people who favorited and followed the story! Thank you sooooooo much!**

**And I love to read the reviews! So make sure you take the time to write them for me.**

**What do you think about it? Do you even like reading this? How many chapters should there be? Should I ever consider making a sequel?**

**Even if it has nothing to do with the story, I just want to have some kind of connection with the people who read this.**

**That's all I would like to say as of right now. Just consider it.**

**Back to the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning perfectly at ease. I never felt this calm before. Why was that?

I recalled what happened yesterday.

I had Natsu follow me all day so that he could hate me just a little less and it seems to have worked better than I thought it would. He actually said that I was a nice person. Although he did admit to hating my guts before.

"Oh no! I never got to say goodbye to Julia and June!" I glanced over at my alarm clock.

"It's already 11am. They should be up, so I should go over right now." I got out of bed and sat up on the edge.

I didn't get a chance to change my clothes since I completely crashed at the park.

"Wait. How did I get home last night?" I thought as I began walking towards my bathroom. I tripped over something large that was at the side of my bed.

"Oww, that hurt."

"How do you think I feel?" I glanced down to see that I had fallen on Natsu.

"What are you doing h-" but at that moment I noticed the position we were in. I was directly over him, our legs were intertwined, and our faces were inches away from each other.

I started to blush and prayed he wouldn't notice before I could move myself. Sadly, it just wasn't meant to be.

He noticed the position and got redder than a pile of tomatoes.

"D-Do you mind getting off of me?" he said with a shaky voice.

I obeyed and moved my body away from his. Without another word, I got up and went straight to the bathroom.

When I got there I just leaned against the wall and did nothing but stare at the ceiling.

_Oh my god. Why was he laying there!? Why did he have to notice where we were!? Why couldn't I get up faster!?_

I had never been that close to anyone of the opposite sex. I don't even think I was ever that close to my father.

_I just need to calm down. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. I should just take my shower and forget anything happened._

I took off my clothes and got into the tub. I turned on the shower and probably took the faster shower ever taken.

As I got out I heard the front door shut.

_Guess Natsu's gone. Now I can get out and put some clothes on._

I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

_Oh my god. What just happened!? Why did it happen!?_

I was absolutely freaking out. My heart was beating much faster than it had ever before. It only beat that fast when I accidentally walked in on Lisanna naked, and I saw EVERYTHING. But still, it was equal to me and Lucy just being in...THAT position.

I started walking around to try and calm myself.

_I need to stop this. It was nothing. So we ended up in a compromising position...a VERY compromising position. It was nothing at all. I just need to calm down and stop thinking about it. I know, I'll go outside for some fresh air._

I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Who am I kidding fresh air isn't gonna help at at all."

I slammed the door shut and walked over to the door that Lucy walked into. I was about to knock when the door swung open and out came Lucy.

She rammed into me and we fell to the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that once again, Lucy was on top of me. Only this time...she wasn't wearing any clothes. I didn't see much before I closed my eyes, but it was enough to make my heart feel like it was about to burst out of my chest and onto the floor.

"Umm...L-L-Lu..cy. Towel...off...naked...eyes." Was all my shaky and high pitched voice managed to say.

"Huh?" she noticed what was happening and I felt the pressure of her body lift off of me.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" I half-opened one eye to see that she had her towel back on.

"Please tell me you didn't see anything! Lisanna might kill me if she finds out about this!" She was pacing while holding up her towel.

"It's okay, we never have to talk about this. We can just forget it ever happened." I sounded surprisingly calm besides the fact I was starting to lose feeling in my legs.

"Another thing, I think I would be best for both us if you PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" I was freaking out again, and her standing there wet and naked with only a small towel to cover herself was not helping the situation.

She instantly turned bright red and tried to cover as much of herself as she could with her arms.

"If you would GET OUT, I might be able to to." she pushed me into the bathroom with surprising strength and shut the door.

"And don't even think about coming out until I say it's okay."

_It's official, the gods hate me. They want to make sure I end up in the worst possible situations._

I paced in the bathroom for a few minutes until I eventually got my heart beat back to normal. I walked over to the door and started speaking through it.

"Look, I'm sorry for screaming at you. I was just kinda freaked out." I said.

She opened the door. "I'm sorry too. It's just...that kind of stuff never happened to me before...and I kinda got mad since it wasn't with my special someone." Her face got red after saying that last part.

"I know, you think it's cheesy right?"

"NO! I think that's really sweet. And I'm sorry I took that away from you." I really was sorry for taking that away. I felt terrible.

"Oh no, It's okay. It's not like we actually did anything."

"You're right." I said with a fake smile.

At that moment, she got on the tips of her toes and looked deep into my onyx eyes. As she did this, I looked into her hazel brown eyes.

_They're so beautiful._

I was getting lost in a trance of her sparkling eyes.

"You still feel guilty." she said, pulling me out of the trance.

"Huh, what?"

"You still think that you took something away from me. I can see right through that fake smile."

"But how? You've known me for like a day."

"I can always tell what a person is feeling through their eyes. I don't know how, but I just do."

I was so shocked. I didn't even know something like that was possible.

"Anyways, I didn't get a chance so say goodbye to Julia and June so I wanted to go see them. Wanna come with?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I wanted to see the little guys before I went back to the guild."

Lucy opened the door and we walked out of her apartment. We went down two floors and went to the room her landlady was staying in. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds, the door flew open.

"Why hello Lucy! What brings you here?" asked the landlady.

"I just came by because I never got to say goodbye to the twins."

"Oh yeah, and I wanted to thank you for fixing up their stuff. I kept trying but never figured out how to do it. Julia! June! You have a visitor!"

The twins cam running to the door once they saw me and Lucy standing there.

"Lucy-Nee! Natsu-Nii!" they screamed as they leaped into our arms. This time I was holding Julia and Lucy was holding June.

"Hey guys! Lucy here just wanted to say goodbye." I said.

"But you just got here." said Julia as she pouted.

"Can't you stay for just a little while?" said June as he to started pouting.

"Nope, sorry guys. I have to get back to the guild so that I can get a job and pay my rent. You wouldn't want me moving out of the building would you?" said Lucy.

They both gasped at hearing her words. They got down from our arms and starting pushing us out the door.

"You have to leave right now!" said June.

"Hurry up and pay the rent so you don't have to leave!" said Julia.

Once we were fully out of the room, they slammed the door. We stood there for a few seconds and then just started laughing.

"Guess, we should go then. Something tells me they won't like it if I move away." Lucy said sarcastically.

We walked out of the building and began walking towards the guild hall.

"So, what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Well, the kids kept playing until about 7:30. Then the landlady cam by the park and took them home. Oh yeah, and you fell asleep on my shoulder." after that last part Lucy started to blush.

"I-I'm sorry about that." she sounded embarrassed.

"It's okay, It was actually pretty comfortable."

"Okay, how did I get home."

"I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you back home."

"Thanks. Now I have one last question."

"Shoot."

"Why were you still at my apartment when I woke up."

My face turned a slight shade of pink.

"I'm waiting." she teased.

"Well, I promised I would spend the rest of the day with you. The day wasn't over until midnight, so I just fell asleep next to your bed."

"Aww, what a gentleman." she said as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Stop teasing me."

We arrived at the guild moments later and walked in. It was rowdy as usual. Both me and Lucy walked over to the request board.

"I heard you were looking for a team to join. How about you join mine." I asked her.

"Just you and Lisanna?"

"No, It's me, Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Erza, and sometimes Wendy and Carla."

She stood there thinking for a while. "Yeah, I would like that."

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

Once Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, they both went straight to the request board.

I was sitting at a table with Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia.

"They're getting pretty close now aren't they." teased Levy.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Oh getting jealous are we?" said Levy

"Come on guys, you know I'm not the jealous type. I don't really care what Natsu does."

"Jealous type or not, you should at least care about what he does." said Erza.

"Juvia agrees with Erza. You should care what the boy you like does with other people." said Juvia

Deep down, I knew they were right. I should care if Natsu starts talking to other girls, but it honestly didn't bother me.

I laid my head down on the table and looked over to see them talking and laughing about something.

**I'm really starting to doubt this relationship**

**Normal P.O.V**

**(Scene: Complete and total white. Nothing else but white.)**

"This is terrible!" screamed Lusteria.

"I give my life to keep two people apart and what happens? THEY END UP TOGETHER ANYWAY!"

"Lustie, calm down. I'm sure Star has a solution to this, right?" said Igneel.

**(Btw: Lustie=Lusteria, Star=Stalane, Iggy=Igneel. I just really like cute nicknames ^-^)**

"We're in the Spirit world. There's not much we can do from here." said Stalane.

"Great, all we can do is just sit back and watch as these love-sick kids DESTROY THE WORLD!" said Lusteria.

"LUSTIE! CALM DOWN!" screamed Igneel.

"You're right. Freaking out isn't going to help anything." said Lusteria. She started taking deep breaths in attempt to calm herself down.

"We may not be able to do the spell again, but we can keep Natsu and Lucy apart." said Stalane.

"Did ya hear that Iggy! We can save the world." said Lusteria as she spun around circles.

"Well not exactly." said Stalane. Lusteria stopped spinning and turned towards Stalane.

"What do you mean, not exactly." said Igneel.

"We can keep them apart temporarily..." said Stalane.

"Well, if that's all we can do...let's do it!" said Igneel.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Was anyone else totally fangirling while reading this chapter. I was squealing so much when I was writing it, my sister was looking at me like I was crazy ^_^**

**Again, I would like to ask you to PLEEEEAAAAASE leave a review.**

**NEW CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL TODAY! After that huge reveal in chapter 400, I gotta read this new one so...**

**I'M OUT!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	8. Chapter 6: Seperation

**So apparently someone out there wants more pairings in this. I would love to do that but since this story is 90% pre-written, there's no way for me to add more ships.**

**I'M SOOO SORRY!**

**I felt so bad after realizing that I'm letting my readers down so I tried to cheer myself up by looking at posts on tumblr.**

**Then I saw a certain picture and immediately I was inspired with a new story idea!**

**It hit me like a ton of bricks like BAM! STORY IDEA IN YO FACE!**

**I'm still developing the idea and trying to figure out what to do with it, so it's gonna take a while before I can start writing it.**

**But let's get on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Ok, so how about this one?" Lucy showed me a request paper on the board.

"No, it's not a big enough pay if five of us are doing it."

We were looking through the board to find a job that Me, Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray could all do together.

"Yeah, I guess your right." she said.

"How about you pick the job, and I'll see who came join us."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

She left and walked straight for Lisanna. I turned and kept looking. After a few minutes I was beginning to think I wouldn't find a good one until my eyes stopped on a paper that read:

**_Defeat a dark mage_**

**_Name: Unknown_**

**_Hair Color: Black_**

**_Eye Color: Purple_**

**_Location: He has been spotted on the outskirts of Fiore, near the Heartfilia Konzern_**

**_Caution: He is very powerful and should not be underestimated._**

**_We will pay 50,000,000 if you complete this task._**

"It's perfect!"

At that moment, Lucy came over with the team.

"What's perfect?" asked Erza.

"This job I found."

"What is it?" asked Lisanna.

"I want it to be a surprise. Meet me at the train station in 15 minutes."

"Why the mystery flame brain?" said Gray.

"None of your business ice princess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Happy." I said as I walked past them.

The truth is, I wanted it to be a surprise so that no one blabbed to someone else and they hoarded in on the reward.

"Hey Mira, I'm taking this one." I said as I discretely showed her the job I was taking.

"Ok, have fun!" she said.

"Hey, have you seen Happy anywhere?" I asked.

"He went on a job with Wendy and Carla a few minutes ago. They won't be back for another few hours."

_Why wouldn't he tell me? I could've helped._

"Oh okay, well thanks."

I started walking towards the front door.

_I should pick up some food for the road, it might take a while to finish this one._

I walked through the shopping area, and it slowly brought back memories of the day I spent with Lucy.

_Maybe I really should stop judging people before I get to know them._

As I passed a dark alleyway I started to here a voice.

_"Natsu..."_

"What the hell was that?" I whispered.

_"Naaaaaatsu..."_

The voice was coming from inside the alley.

_"Come closer Natsu..."_

As if by instinct, I slowly walked towards the voice and eventually came to an old wooden door.

_"Natsuuuuu..."_

I opened the door and walked inside the room. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything and so cold I was already getting goosebumps.

"H-Hello? Is anyone in here?" I said cautiously.

The room instantly got colder and darker as a loud sound echoed on the walls. I turned around to see that the door was closed.

I tried opening it, but as soon as I tried a scripture printed on the door.

This door shall only be opened from the outside.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I slammed my head into the door in defeat.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

"Where is he?" I asked impatiently.

It was 5:30pm and we had been waiting at the train station for Natsu for almost 40 minutes.

"He did say 15 minues didn't he?" asked Lucy.

"That's what I heard." said Erza.

"And here we are 35 minutes later with no Natsu." said Gray.

"Maybe something happened. We should go look for him." said Lucy.

"I'm sure he's just playing a prank or he forgot or something like that." I said.

"Actually, I'm with Lucy on this. We can't exclude the possibility that something could've happened to him." said Erza in a serious tone.

"We should go look for him then," said Gray.

"But what about the job? We already accepted it and we can't abandon the mission." I said harshly.

"I guess you're right...but we still don't even know what or where it is." said Gray.

"Ok, how about one of us goes to find Natsu and the rest complete the mission. We can ask Mirajane what it is." said Erza.

"Ok, sounds good. Lisanna, you wanna be on Natsu duty?" said Gray.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"And I really wanted to do this job with you guys."

I had been doing small jobs with Natsu for months and this would've been a good change of pace.

"I'll go." We all looked to see that it was Lucy who said it.

"I've never really been on one of these and I don't think I would want my first one to be all broken up, so I'll find Natsu and you guys can just go ahead. If I find him, maybe he can catch up with you."

"Ok, why not. Lisanna can you go ask Mira about the mission then?" asked Gray.

"Sure. Why not." It came out calm but it was with harsh thoughts.

_Once again, it seems Lucy is closer to Natsu than I am._

_Why do I feel like this? It's not like I'm jealous but I'm just so mad at them! All they're doing is hanging out with each other. It's not like they're secretly dating or anything...right?_

We decided that we should act immediately. I was going over to the guild to talk to Mira and Lucy was going out to look for Natsu. Gray and Erza would just wait at the station.

"Figures they get the easy job." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" I looked to see a vicious Erza with dark eyes towering over me.

"N-N-Nothing at all." I sputtered. I got up and ran away as fast as my legs could take me.

When I got to the guild I went straight to Mira.

"Hey sis! So I know this sounds weird but I need info on the mission Natsu accepted."

"You're right it does sound weird." she said with a puzzled look.

"Well, I don't remember much but I know the basics. Defeat a dark mage usually seen near the outskirts of Fiore."

"What dark mage?" I asked curiously.

"I told you I only know the basics. On the paper it had hair and eye color, not even a name."

"Ok, I guess that will have to do." I said as I walked back outside.

**Normal P.O.V**

**(Scene: Again, completely whiteness)**

"This was you're big idea?" asked Lusteria

"TO LOCK HIM IN A ROOM!"

"Hey, it was the most I could do okay!" defended Stalane.

"It's not like I can cast a spell or even touch him. All I can do is have him hear a voice."

"Okay, well we bought ourselves some time so lets use it already." said Igneel.

"What are going to use it for? Discuss how we can keep them from falling in love?" said Lusteria.

"It's already beginning and you heard Star. The most we can do is make people hear voices. What are we supposed to do, just whisper 'don't fall in love' in their ears?" Her voice was filled with defeat.

"Why don't we just give it up? There's nothing we can do. We destroyed our children's memories and killed ourselves for absolutely no reason. GOD WHY!?"

She sighed. "You know, I could be at home with my Lisanna right now. We could all be back with our kids just waiting for it all to end. But at least we would be happy. Instead we're sitting here watching our kids live memory-less lives before the world is over."

With every word she said, their hopes and spirits were dying as they lowered their heads and hid their eyes.

"You think you're the only one who's suffering?"

Igneel and Lusteria turned to see Stalane slowly lifting her head to show her tears.

"At least your children remember you." she said quietly.

"MY LITTLE LUCY HAS NO IDEA I EVER EVEN EXISTED!"

They were both shocked at her sudden outburst since she was usually the calm and collected one.

"You may not be able to spend time with them anymore, but they still remember their mother...and they miss her."

Lusteria's head began to descend.

"I had to erase her memories of me completely and watch as she called those people her real parents."

At that point even Igneel was started to feel guilty.

"Then imagine how horrified I was when I had to watch her go through the torment of losing who she thought was her mother and then be shunned by her so called father."

The more she talked the more her tears flowed to her face and then onto the floor.

"And yet you have the nerve, the AUDACITY to think that you are the only one who feels that way!"

The room went completely silent. Stalane sank to the floor in an outburst of tears. No one spoke because they knew they couldn't comfort her. They just quietly cried to themselves.

Once the tears went back to the slow flow they had earlier Stalane slowly rose back up.

"You know after Layla died, and Lucy became depressed..." she stopped talking and turned away from looking at anyone's faces.

"I sometimes imagined that she was feeling like that because she was sad about losing me." she turned her head back.

"I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for actually using my daughter's depression to my advantage."

"No. Not at all." said Lusteria as she wiped away her tears.

"Look I'm sorry for being such a dramatic jerk all the time. I guess I just forgot that I'm not the only one who lost someone special."

"Yeah. We need to get over ourselves and actually think of others for a change." said Igneel, also wiping away tears.

The three shared a group hug as they all cried together. After a few minutes, when the tears ran dry, Stalane spoke up.

"You know, we may not be able to be with our kids, but we can see them. And give them their memories." said Stalane

"WHAT?!" screamed both Lusteria and Igneel.

"Well since removing their memories isn't going to help anything anymore I figured I could tell you about the spell that could give them back their memories."

"So you're saying that our kids can remember their previous lives?" asked Igneel.

"Pretty much..." said Stalane.

"OMIGOSH! This is perfect! Now they could all be best friends again! Oh, and Lucy can use her Celestial Dragon Slayer magic!" screamed Lusteria.

"Well no..." said Stalane, interrupting the cheers of joy.

"I can't have Lucy using her Dragon Slayer magic."

"Why not?" asked Igneel.

"Because it be harmful to her."

"Well wouldn't she be safer with stronger magic? Why can't she use it?" asked Lusteria.

"She isn't completely trained to use it!"

The room fell silent again.

"Look, Celestial Dragon Slayer magic is different than other Dragon Slayer magic. It is the very thing that connects Heaven and Earth. There are different types of Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. There's Heaven magic and Earth magic. I was teaching her both so that she could decide for herself which one she wanted."

"But why couldn't she use both types?" asked Igneel.

"It's impossible. The way to connect Heaven and Earth is through death so using both would kill her. Now, that being said, she could also kill others. With the untamed power of the spirits in her body she could unintentionally just send off deadly power to the people around her. Another thing is, the spirits don't like to be contained. If they decide to just...leave, that could be the end of the world instead of this love problem."

Lusteria and Igneel just stared at her.

"Now do you see why she can't use that magic? It would be untamed and the only one that can help her tame it is out of reach."

"Ok, well I guess there's nothing we can do about that. Anyway, let's talk about the memories thing." said Igneel impatiently.

"Well, since we're...here, it might take a few days." said Stalane.

Lusteria and Igneel exchanged looks.

"Let's do it!" they said in unison.

"Wait what about Natsu? He's still locked in that room." said Igneel.

"Oh, i can fix that." said Stalane.

"All I need is a physical body."

**Sorry it's not as long as usual but I'm getting a headache. I was going to add in Lucy's part but it would just take to long.**

**Was anyone else sad when they heard Stalane's story? I was literally crying while writing her part. Her own daughter has no idea she exists...it's just so sad (;m;)**

**Well I have to go read my textbook...**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	9. Chapter 7: Lost, Then Found

**Ok, now I can give you Lucy's part.**

**I was supposed to add it in the last chapter, but I kinda forgot...**

**Also, I'm shortening it because I need to get on with the story line.**

**So I guess we're going back to the short chapters..**

**Well anyway, TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_What was I thinking?_

I had absolutely no idea where to even start looking.

_I just met him, I barely know anything about him. I should've have just let Lisanna go after him._

I blindly wondered the streets of Magnolia not having a clue of what I was doing.

_But I meant what I said. I don't want my first mission to be all broken up like this. I want it to perfect._

Once I stopped thinking and actually paid attention to where I was going, I found myself in front of a dark alleyway.

_How did I end up in this part of town?_

_"Lucy..."_ I heard strange voice calling my name.

_"Luuuuuuuuuucy..."_

I followed the voice down the alley until I came to a door.

The door had a script printed on it: _This door shall only be opened from the outside._

I slowly turned the knob and the door opened. I pushed the door to make to opening wider.I held the door open by placing an old chair in front of it.

I entered the room and looked around. It was so cold that I was getting the shivers already. I was dark, but in the corner I could see the outline of a body.

I slowly crept over to it. As I got closer, I could see more and more of the body. Once I saw pink hair, I knew who it was.

"Natsu!" I screamed. I ran over to him to make sure he was alright. He was asleep.

I shook him as hard as I could and waited for the result.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

It had been waiting in that room for hours. I eventually fell asleep in the corner.

Once I closed my eyes, I suddenly appeared in some weird place. All I could see was complete whiteness.

"Hello, Natsu." sounded a booming voice.

"Hey! Who's there?" my fists inflamed as I looked around.

"You already know who I am. No need to be alarmed. We shall meet in the near future." As the voice said those words, the place where I was started shaking as it faded away.

"But wait, what's going on!" I screamed.

I looked up to see a face starting to appear. Slowly I started to comprehend what was happening.

Lucy was kneeling down in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Oh thank goodness your okay!" she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got locked in here and all I could do was wait for someone to open the door."

She pulled away and I could see her eyes watering.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she said with a confused look.

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"What are y-" she blinked vigorously and a few tears spilled over to her face. Her eyes widened as she touched her wet face.

"I-I don't know what's happening. I'm not sad or anything, so why am I crying?

I used my thumb to wipe the tears away. My heart started beating a mile a minute and my face was red with embarrassment once I realized what I was doing. Lucy started blushing to. I pulled my hand away and looked away from her face.

"Umm...We're supposed to meet everyone at the mission place."

I had completely forgotten about the mission.

"Are they still waiting at the station?" I asked.

"They shouldn't be. They asked Mira where the mission was and we're supposed to go meet them there."

"I guess that means we have to take the train." I said feeling sick just thinking about it.

"Yeah. What's wrong with the train?" she asked.

"I get sick on any type of vehicle at all."

"Oh. Well that's too bad."

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with already." I said impatiently.

"Alright then." she pulled me up and dragged me out of the room and into the streets.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Is that what you meant when you said you needed a body?" asked Lusteria.

"Yup. I can control the unconscious mind and since Lucy was so lost in thought, it wasn't that hard." said Stalane.

Just then Igneel, who was laying in a magic circle on the floor, began to wake up from his sleep.

"So, did it work?" asked Lusteria.

"Did you get to see Natsu?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't take a physical form or keep him asleep long enough." said a disappointing Igneel.

"I know. This was only a test run, you were only supposed to be able to talk to him. I told you it takes a few days to complete the spell." said Stalane.

"But don't worry, once it's done, we can all have a reunion with our kids and unlock their memories."

"Yup, as soon as we do it, they're gonna remember all the lost memories." said Igneel.

"I told you already, the memories have to be triggered first so it's going to take a long time for them to get ALL the memories back, if they ever do." said Stalane.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Okay, enough chitter-chatter. We have work to do and I wanna see my kids as soon as possible." said Lusteria.

The three of them set off to work to create the spell that would let them visit their children in their dreams.

* * *

**I know, I know.**

**"But that was like the shortest chapter ever!"**

**And I'm very sorry about that but I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen next and that requires time. I didn't want to be late with the posting so I had to post what I had so far.**

**Either get longer chapters, or get chapters sooner. Your choice.**

**It's time for me to go now, so let's do the close.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	10. Chapter 8: Trapped

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**You're Icee Queen has been feeling so lazy lately. I barely have the energy to type. But I promise you, I will finish this fan fiction if it's the last thing I do!**

**How many chapters should this be? I was thinking like maybe 20 or 25. What do you guys think?**

**I've been kinda neglecting Lisanna, so I think I might have to give her a slightly longer part.**

**So with that said let's enter the snowstorm shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

"Well that was a bust!" said Gray.

"You said it." said Erza.

We were walking back into Magnolia train station after that "mission."

"We get there, and then the villiagers tell us that they never even requested anything." I said harshly.

"Something about that was fishy. You think they pulled a prank on us or something?" said Erza.

"Maybe, but it's all over and done with now." said Gray. He put both his hands in his pockets, like he usually does (if he's wearing clothes).

Once we walked outside the station, we saw Lucy coming towards us with Natsu.

"Oh so you found the idiot." said Gray.

"Who you callin' an idiot, stripper!" screamed Natsu as he ran over to Gray with a flaming fist.

"I'm callin' you an idi-" but Gray stopped talking as he felt a menacing presence.

"We don't have a problem here do we?" said Erza as she towered over the two scared mages.

"N-No! Of course not, right pal!" stuttered Gray.

"Aye Sir!" said Natsu.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see that it was Lucy.

"So, what happened to going to the mission?" she asked.

"When we got there, the villagers told us that they never requested a guild to help with some kind of dark mage. We thought we went to the wrong place, but that was the only village near the outskirts of Fiore." I said.

"Oh. So what now?"

"We were just heading back to the guild. Maybe we can choose another mission later, but right now I just want to relax."

"Yeah you must be really ticked off. So lets go." she said with a smile.

_Why is she so damn cheery all the time. Wait, why am I thinking like this? I usually love it when somone is optimistic because it reminds me of my mom. Why is this happening to me? Is it because of...that?_

I was getting so lost in my thoughts that I trailed behind the group.

"Hey Lisanna!" I looked to see Natsu waving me over.

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

I smiled and ran over to them, "Coming!"

Once we got to the guild Natsu and the others joined in on the usual rowdiness and just had a good time with everyone.

But me, I sat by myself in the empty table in the corner. I laid my head on the table and faced away from the crowd.

_Ever since Lucy came, I've been changing. I'm turning into the opposite of who I am. I feel unhappy now. I could usually find the goodness in everything. I've been secluding myself from all of my friends. I used to spend all of my time with them. Now I'm even thinking terrible things about them. I would always try to think highly of everyone I meet. I need to find out what's happening and why. And it has to be soon, before I'm consumed by this terrible person I'm becoming._

I didn't notice that Mira had come over to me.

"Lisanna? Are you okay?" she asked.

I lifted up my head and faced her, "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just tired is all."

She eyed me carefully. Inspecting every aspect of my face.

"Why...are your eyes like that?" she asked.

"What are talking about." I put my hand near my eyes.

"Your eyes...are...darker."

"What?" I was confused.

"Your eyes used to be the exact same color as mine. A bright, emerald blue. But now...they're not as bright."

She handed me a mirror from her purse and I looked into it. She was right, my eyes became darker.

_But they were fine this morning...it must be because of...that._

"Something happened. Didn't it?" she asked with a worried look.

"Something happened during that mission. What was it?"

"Promise, you won't tell anyone at all." I said cautiously.

"I promise." I knew I could trust Mira.

"Okay. When we were looking for the village that sent the request, we split up to cover more ground. I was walking through the forest and suddenly collapsed. I had a really strange dream, but I don't remember what happened in it. Everyone told me that they found me asleep by a tree."

Mira looked at me with worrisome eyes.

"Don't worry Mira. I'll be fine. And I promise to tell you anything weird happens."

Suddenly Lucy came up to the two of us. "Have you seen Levy? I needed to talk to her." she asked.

"You should check the guild library, she's usually in there." said Mira.

"This guild has a library! I never even knew!" she screamed.

"Yeah well, Levy's the only one who really goes in there. I only go in to sort the books."

"So. Where is it?"

"There's a door at the back of the guild that used to be easy to see. But a few years ago, when we were repainting, we accidentally painted over the door. So just look for an oddly placed doorknob"

"Thanks!" and with that she walked towards the back of the guild.

Mira turned her attention back to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

I smiled, "I already told you that I'm fine."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked along the side of the wall, searching for a doorknob.

I found it close to the end of the wall. I turned the knob, and walked inside.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered.

"This library is amazing!"

It really was. The room was probably is big as the entire guild and the bookshelves were 5 stories high. It was the most amazing library I had ever seen.

"I see you had the same reaction that I did when I first walked in here." I took my gaze away from the books and saw Levy sitting at large table with a few books.

"This is actually the biggest library in Magnolia, but there are only 3 people who come in here: Me, Mirajane, and Master."

"Well count me as number 4!" I said. I walked along the bookshelves, running my fingers along the spines of books.

"Lisanna told me that she loves books. Why doesn't she come in here?"

"Well, she used to be the fourth person, but that was years ago. Ever since she started dating Natsu she kinda lost time to hang out in here."

I dropped my head. "I completely forgot that her and Natsu were together. They hardly act like a couple."

"That's what everyone thinks, but we're all to afraid to say anything about it."

"I think it's better for them to figure it out on their own."

"I guess you're right. Life is all about learning right? They need to learn the right way to find love."

I smirked, "Speaking of love, I heard that you and Gajeel aren't usually far from each other."

"W-WHAT!?" she screamed.

"Who said that!? It's not true at all!" Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Haha, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

We stayed in the library for about an hour, just reading any book we found interesting. I wanted to learn more about my magic so I looked for books about Celestial Spirit mages. I found a book titled All Things Celestial so I took it with me to the table, and started reading.

I had only gotten to the third page, when I started to smell smoke.

"Hey Levy, do you smell that?" I asked.

She sniffed the air, "Yeah. It smells like...smoke."

I got up and walked over to the door. I gasped when I opened it. A large fire had broken out and everyone in the guild was trying to evacuate.

"Levy! We need to go NOW!" I ran over to the table, grabbed her arm with one hand, and grabbed the book with my other.

Luckily, the fire was manageable when we noticed it, so it was fairly easy to get out okay.

"Where's Lisanna!" screamed Mira.

"I know she was in there, so where is she!"

We all tried to comfort Mira while she cried for her little sister.

"I'll go in after her." Natsu was already in the building again.

"Natsu no!" screamed Master.

"What's the matter? Natsu can just eat the fire right? So he should be fine." said Levy.

"No. This fire was no accident, it was planned. The person who started it cast some kind of spell on it, so he cant eat the flames. The fire will affect Natsu the same way it would affect a normal human."

The news was so shocking. We all waited impatiently for someone come out of the building. Then, we saw Lisanna running out.

"Lisanna!" screamed Mira.

"You're okay!"

"A piece of the ceiling fell and trapped me in the corner. Natsu came in and moved it for me, then he said he wanted to make sure that everyone else was out already." said Lisanna.

She must have been light headed because she collasped after she said that. Wendy went over to her to try to heal her.

We waited three minutes for him to come out.

"Something's wrong. I know it is." said Erza.

"Someone has to get him."

"I'll go." I said.

"Are you sure? You can get hurt!." said Levy.

"I saved him once right? I can do it again." I smiled reassuringly.

With that, I ran in after him.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

After I got Lisanna out of the building, I continued to look for other people. I searched for about a minute before concluding that no one was in there.

I was walking towards the exit when some of the ceiling began to fall. It fell in front of me and I had to move around it. To much smoke was getting in my lungs so I tried to eat some of the flames to make it better.

When I tried, nothing happened. I tried again and again, but it was the same result.

After I finally got around the wood that had fallen, another part of the ceiling fell, this time on me.

I tried to get out from underneath it, but I wasn't strong enough to lift the wood off of me. I stopped trying so that I would breathe less smoke.

Slowly, I started blacking out. The last thing I saw was someone running towards me. Then, all I saw was black.

* * *

**And we made it to the ice castle!**

**Sorry for any mistakes in previous chapters, whenever I type, I always do it to fast so I make a lot of mistakes. My friend convinced me to look over it and fix everything, so this chapter is 100% correct now.**

**NO, NATSU, NO!**

**What's gonna happen to Natsu :(**

**This is an average chapter right? Not short, not long. It's just right.**

**I got lots of things to do over the weekend but I already know that the next chapter is gonna be a long one.**

**That's all I'm gonna say about that. So I'll see ya next storm!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	11. Chapter 9: Unlocking Memories

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**FINALLY!**

**I have been waiting to publish this chapter for like four weeks now, I literally wrote it before I even came up with this story idea. I've been thinking about how I wanted to put it into the story and this is finally it!**

**Okay enough stalling, LETS ENTER THE SNOWSTORM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I woke up in completely white space.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

"So, we meet again..." I heard a loud familiar voice.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I asked.

All of a sudden, a human figure started to appear in front of me. He had and intense tan, spiky red hair, and familiar black eyes.

"Igneel? Is that you?" I asked.

"Well yes, and no. I am only here in spirit. My physical body died years ago. This appearance can be seen but, not touched." said Igneel.

I couldn't believe it. I finally got to see my father again after so many years.

"Before you start the waterworks, we need to talk." Igneel faced became serious.

"Long ago, your memories were erased and replaced with new ones. This happened in order to save the world from being destroyed."

I too was to shocked to even speak.

_My memories were erased? What does he mean by that? How is that even possible? How would erasing my memories save the world?_

So many questions and absolutely no answers.

"So you're telling me...that my entire life...has been one giant lie?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, most of it. I can't give you all the details since time in the spirit world is different from time in the real world but, just let me explain as much as I can. Your destiny was changed, from loving someone else, to loving Lisanna."

_My destiny was changed? Again, how is that even possible. Wait a second...CHANGED FROM SOMEONE ELSE?!_

"I...I...don't ...I don't really...love Lisanna?"

I was almost speechless. I couldn't get my thoughts or feelings straight.

"Then...who was I supposed to love?"

"You do love Lisanna, but only as a friend. Your true feelings lie with someone else, but I can't tell you who. You will have to find her on your own."

I sat there and thought about who the girl I truly loved could be.

_I don't know who she could be. It could be anyone I know._

"I know you're thinking about who she could possibly be. It's not impossible for you to figure it out, but it will take much to long." said Igneel.

"Well that's positive." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you just told me who she is..."

"You know I can't do that, but what I can tell you is that you have met her before. But, me and some other spirits have decided that we are going to unlock your real memories to make it easier." said Igneel.

"So I'll get all my memories back?" I asked excitedly.

"No, your memories have to be triggered by something. It could be anyone of the senses: sight, smell, taste, feel, or hearing"

This was to much to bear. I wasn't truly in love with Lisanna, my life is a lie, and I won't get my real memories back until they are triggered.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle, but please understand that we only did what we felt was best." Igneel sounded sincere, so I believed him.

I stood up, walked over to him, and tried to give him a hug. Sadly, I just walked right through him.

"Only here in spirit remember. But if I were here, I would give you the biggest and tightest hug ever to have existed." I laughed, remembering his old sense of humor.

"Wait a second. You said '_we'_ did what's best. Who are the others?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that either, but if the memory is triggered, you'll remember."

The white space we were in seemed like it was slowly fading into a darker color.

"Uh-Oh, looks like you're gonna wake up soon." said Igneel.

"We better start wrapping this up."

"Wait! Before you go, I have a few more questions." I said.

"Better ask quickly, time is running out."

"Are my memories the only ones that got erased?"

"No, pretty much everyone's memories were erased, but you plus two other people had the main memories. If one of you guys remembers something, everyone else will remember it to. Well, everyone except for the other two people."

"What about the girl I was originally supposed to be in love with? Are her memories being unlocked? Will she remember me?"

"She has the same deal as you. Her memories will be unlocked and they have to be triggered."

The entire space was a dark gray by then and Igneel had started fading away.

"I know this isn't the last time we'll meet. Good luck, Natsu. I know you'll make all the right decisions."

And with those words, Igneel faded and my entire world went black.

My eyes shot open and were immediately blinded by the light.

I tried sitting up fast, but I stopped midway in response to my body aching all over. I looked at the bed I was in and and recognized that it was the bed we used in the guild infirmary.

I slowly tried to remove the blankets that were covering me so that i could see the full damage. I saw that my right ankle had been badly bruised and was bandaged, but nothing to serious. Both my wrists had wrappings on them, probably for simple cuts. I'm sure my face had a few scrapes too.

The only bad thing was my torso. I could feel that the lower area had bandages wrapped all around it and that it was the most sore area on my body.

As I finally managed to completely sit up and rest my back on the wall behind me, Levy came in with Porlyusica.

"Natsu! You're finally awake!" she ran to my bedside and gave me a tight hug. I groaned in pain.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot that you got some injuries in your little rescue mission."

Rescue mission? What is she talking about?

Slowly, I remembered part of what happened. There was a fire in the guild.

"Levy, I thought the guild caught on fire, how am I in the guild infirmary right now?"

"Well, with everyone helping out, we finished rebuilding after about an hour."

I relaxed for a while, knowing that the guild was still standing.

Then it hit me. Saving Lisanna. Getting stuck. Passing out.

"I got stuck. How did I get out with only so few bruises?"

Levy's face went from happy to sad in an instant. She jerked her head towards the other side of room towards a door that led to a room.

I looked through the small rectangular window to see that someone was lying in a bed. After seeing a strand of blonde hair, I knew who was lying in that bed.

"She went in after you since you had been in there to long. When she found you, you were passed out and stuck underneath a part of the ceiling. She wasn't strong to get it off of you, so she had to wedge herself under it to create enough space to push you out." By that point in the story, Levy had started to tear up.

"Once you were out, she had to try and slide herself out. Luckily, she was wearing a lot of clothes, so the scratches and bruises were minimal. The fire gave her mild burns and she finally got outside of the building with you, she collapsed from breathing too much smoke. Both you and her have been in comas for the past two days. You're fine now, but...but she...hasn't made any progress at all. Her injuries were so bad that we had to reserve the emergency room for her." Levy broke down crying after she finally finished her story.

I sat there and just watched her as she cried.

"Oh come on! I know it's sad but you crying isn't going to make things better." said Porlyusica.

I wasn't paying attention to what going on around me, all I could think about was Lucy.

_She saved me again...only this time...she got hurt._

"I want to see her." I said.

Both Levy and Porlyusica stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"It's probably best if you don't see her in the condition that she's in. You should wait until she wakes up." said Porlyusica.

"I want to see her NOW!"

We stayed silent for what seemed like forever.

"Fine. But before you get up, drink this." she handed me a cup that had green liquid in it.

"It'll stop the pain for the rest of the day." I took the cup from her and downed the drink. It took effect after a matter of seconds.

I got up and started walking towards the emergency room. Before I got far, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back to see that it was Levy.

"I know there's no stopping you from seeing her...but...just know that...there's still hope. When you do see her...don't cry. She would sense it, and it would only make her depressed." I removed her hand and smiled.

"I know she'll be okay with two great nurses like you and her." I continued walking and when I reached the door, I stopped.

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

I saw her propped up against the head board of the bed. The bottom half of her body was covered by the blanket, but I could tell by the shape that she had a cast on one of her legs. Her right arm was in a sling and the top of her head was wrapped with a bandage. There was a bump under the wrapping so I could tell that she hit her head. She had patches on both of her cheeks and scratches all over.

The sight made me sick.

_It's my fault she's in here. It's my fault she's like this. If only I left that stupid fire when I still had the chance._

I could feel hot tears running down and remembered what Levy said.

If I cry, it'll make Lucy sad.

I turned away and rammed my fist into the wall behind me.

I have to stay strong. I have to stay strong for her sake.

I walked out of the room and went back to my bed.

Please come back to me Lucy. Please don't leave me...

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up in a white space.

What is this place?

"Hello Lucy." I heard a familiar voice. A figure began to appear in front of me. She had long, light blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"You don't remember me. But I'll never forget you, Baby Dragon."

When she called me that, Images flashed through my head. They was of me and her, together. I felt so happy and loved.

"M-Mama?" I asked.

She smiled and tears began to run down her face.

"You remember me?"

"Mama!" I tried to hug her, but I walked right through her.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that I'm only here in spirit. My physical form no longer exists."

"Wait? Your d-dead?"

Her smile faded. "Well, my physical form is gone so I guess you could say it's a form of death."

"I have so many things to say and so many questions." I said.

**(Author's Note: I didn't want to re-type the whole memories thing, so I kind of just copied and pasted. But, I did add and change a few things. Just know that there will be some repeats.)**

"I wish we had time to go through them, but time in the spirit world is different than your time so we don't have long." she said worriedly.

"I have to tell you this first. When you were eight years old, I used a spell to see your destiny. I found out that something you did destroyed the world."

"Wait...I did something to destroy the world?"

"No, but you were part of the cause. There's no time to explain, so just listen! Your memories were erased and replaced with new ones. That's why you didn't recognize me as your mother. And then your destiny was changed."

I just stared at her with my mouth gaping open.

_My memories were erased? But...how? How did she change my destiny?_

"I know you must have a lot of questions, and I wish i could answer them but theres no time." she said.

"But, if my memories were erased, how did I remember you? And what do you mean by my destiny was changed" I asked.

"I can't give you all the details since time is limited but, just let me explain as much as I can. Your destiny was changed, from loving someone else, to loving the person who destroys the world."

_Wait a second...CHANGED FROM SOMEONE ELSE TO LOVING THE GUY TO DESTROYS THE WORLD?!_

"You set me up with someone who destroys the world? How could you?"

"Wait a second...who was I supposed to love?"

"I did it to save the world, you can't blame me for that. And I can't tell you who you were supposed to love. But don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _My memories are all fake?_

"But, your real memories are already unlocked, that's how you remembered me." she said excitedly.

"So I'll get all my memories back?" I asked.

"No, your memories have to be triggered by something. It could be anyone of the senses: sight, smell, taste, feel, or hearing."

This was a lot to hear in just a few minutes.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle, but please understand that we only did what we felt was best."

"Wait a second. You said we did what's best. Who are the others?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that either, but if the memory is triggered, you'll remember."

I suddenly started feeling depressed. I didn't understand what was going on, but I just ignored the feeling.

"Is it okay to ask questions now?" I said.

"Better ask quickly, you've been asleep for a while and people are started to get worried about you."

"Wait, how do you know people are worried about me?

"I know, because I can see that you're depressed."

I was so confused.

"You're feeling depressed because someone you care about is shedding tears for you."

"Someone is crying for me right now?"

"Yes, and you don't want them to."

The white space seemed like it was getting darker.

"Better ask those question before it's to late." she said.

"Are my memories the only ones that got erased?"

"No, pretty much everyone's memories were erased, but you plus two other people had the main memories. If one of you guys remembers something, everyone else will remember it to. Well, everyone except for the other two people."

"What about the person I was originally supposed to be in love with? Is he one of the two other main people."

"Yup, he has the deal as you. His memories will be unlocked and they have to be triggered."

The space was now a dark grey.

"Be safe Baby Dragon. I'll be watching over you."

With those words said, the world became black.

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding light. I immediately felt pain all over my body.

I remembered everything that happened before I lost consciousness. I saved Natsu from the fire and collapsed from breathing in to much smoke.

I didn't need to look at myself to know how badly I was hurt. I could feel where the bandages and casts were.

I wonder how long I've been out.

After a few minutes, Levy and a pink haired women came in.

"Lucy! You're awake!" She ran over and hugged me tightly which made me wince.

"Oh sorry. that seems to be a habit." I smiled.

"By the way, the pink haired woman over there is Porlyusica. She's an old friend of the master and is a healing mage."

"Oh, I know someone who'll be thrilled to know that you're awake." She ran out of the room.

The pink haired woman came over to my bed side. She handed me a cup of green liquid.

"Drink this. It'll make the pain stop." said Porlyusica.

I took the cup and drank from it. The pain stopped almost immediately. After I drank it, I looked around the room. It looked like a standard patient room in a hospital, so I figured that's where I was.

A few minutes passed silently until he door flew open. Natsu was standing in the door way in a patients outfit.

At least he managed to get out okay.

He slowly walked over to me and Porlyusica slipped out of the room.

"So...you're awake." he whispered.

"You idiot..."

"Huh?" I was surprised at what he said.

"You could have been killed! How do you think I felt knowing that it was my fault that you got hurt!"

**Natsu's P.O.V (Random switch :3)**

"I thought you were going to leave me..." I whispered.

I felt tears running down my face again.

_Idiot! You shouldn't cry in front of her!_

"Natsu..." said Lucy.

I looked up and saw that Lucy was smiling.

"I would never leave you. We'll be together forever."

Her words played inside my head as images flashed through. I could see me as a child...and Lucy was there. We were sitting on a hill during a sunset and she said to me "We'll be together forever!" I could feel my heart racing after she said those words.

I had never felt this way before.

I knew what was going on. I just never expected this feeling to have happened at such a young age.

Lucy is the girl I have loved since I was a kid. She was my true love.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**

**Now you know why I've been waiting so long to post this. Four weeks ago I figured out how this would happen and edited what I typed immediately. I was fangirling the entire time!**

***Sigh* Love is such a wonderful thing. I don't think I would be able to survive without it.**

**Alright, it's time to watch some anime so...**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	12. Chapter 10: It's Me

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I'm sure you all hated being left on that cliffhanger, but you have to be patient!**

**I'll try my hardest to make this chapter as long as possible, but it's probably going to be reeeeeeaaaaaally short.**

**I so sawwie :(**

**But now it's time to enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Lucy..." was all I could say.

_How was I supposed to go about this? How was I supposed to know if Lucy just saw what I saw? She did have a surprised look on her face, so maybe she really did see it._

"Natsu? Are you okay Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Umm...did you just see what I saw?" I asked cautiously.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

_She didn't see it. She doesn't know her own true feelings. I had no idea what I was supposed to do._

_She doesn't remember anything...all her true feelings weren't unlocked. But...if her memories are really unlocked, then I can help her remember! Maybe...if I tell her how I how._

I looked Lucy in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lucy..."

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I...I...l-love you..."

"Natsu...I don't know what to say." she said.

"I can't say that I feel the same...I'm sorry."

My eyes widened in shock.

_She doesn't feel anything for me? She didn't remember anything at all? How could that be? Just a few words from her and my heart beat faster than ever._

"Oh, okay...It's fine." I stood up and made my way towards the door. I mean what else was i supposed to do?

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy called.

But, I didn't stop or turn around. I just kept on walking.

As I got back into my bed, I thought to myself.

_Don't worry Lucy. There's no way i'll ever give up on you. I'll keep trying until you fall in love with me to._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I watched Natsu walk out the door I couldn't help but think...

_He just told me he loved me. What was I supposed to do, say i love him back? But I don't! Sure, I see him as one of my best friends here in Fairy Tail, but that's it. He's just a friend...right? No! I can't think like that! He's with Lisanna, and I can't betray her._

I sat in my bed for a few more minutes.

_Maybe I was to blunt with him. I should have been more considerate of his feelings._

The door slowly creaked open and I saw a glimpse of pink hair.

"Natsu! I'm so-" I started, but soon enough I saw that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm the person you're waiting for." said Porlyusica.

"Natsu is resting in his patient bed right now, so he shouldn't be bothered."

"Oh umm...okay." I choked out.

_I'm sorry Natsu. I could never betray a friend, so I won't ever allow myself to return your feelings._

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I know it's really really really short, but that's all I can do for now.**

**I'm trying to out something together last minute so I had to type this up fast.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I promise that the next chappie is gonna be longer than this.**

**Just bear with me...**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	13. Chapter 11: Lisanna's Story

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I don't have much to say so let's get back to the st-**

**Happy: HEY!**

**Me: Oh...hi Happy...**

**Happy: How come I haven't been in these chapters this entire time!?**

**Me: Umm...well...**

**Happy: And what about Carla? Pantherlily to! What, do you have a grudge against flying cats?**

**Me: Well...no It's just that...**

**Happy: You better start putting everyone else in these chapters, Icee-chan!**

**Me: Okay, okay I will...can we get back to the story now?**

**Happy: Only if I get to do the disclaimer...**

**Me: Be my guest...**

**Happy: Really? YAAAAAAAAY! Icee-chan does not own Fairy Tail or It's characters. She just uses (some of them) in her cat-lacking fan fiction.**

**Me: Hey! I have feelings you know!**

**Happy: And I exist. We both have something to acknowledge *turns and flies away***

**...Well...that was awkward...**

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I woke up in my room.

"So you're finally awake?" I turned to see Mirajane sitting next to my bed.

"You passed out after being caught in that fire and you were unconscious for 3 hours."

I was to busy thinking about my dream to acknowledge Mira's words.

My mom talked to me through some kind of sprit world.

**Flashback:**

"Mom? Is that you?" I asked.

"Lisanna! I missed you so much!" she ran over and tried to hug me, but went right through me.

"Oh right. I'm only here in spirit..."

"What's going on?" I couldn't believe what was happening.

My DEAD mom was standing right in front of me in some weird white place. Can someone please explain this to me!

"Listen, we only have a minute to talk since you're not sleeping deeply enough. Your memories were erased, then replaced. Your destiny was changed to loving Natsu, so your love isn't real. This all because we needed to save the world. Got it?" she said.

"...WHAT!?" I screamed.

_My memories were erased and replaced? My destiny was changed? I don't really love Natsu? What's going on here!_

The room all of a sudden began to fade to a grey color.

"Look, honey, I know this might seem...unreal, but you have to believe everything I say. The world WILL end because Natsu loves someone else. Your memories are unlocked and need to be triggered by something. I'm telling you all this because I want you to live the rest of your life true to yourself, not live some fake life that was made for you."

My mother's body also began to fade away as the room was now almost pitch-black.

"Wait, Mom!" I screamed.

Before she could completely fade away, I heard her whisper her last words to me.

"You know I'll love you no matter what. Until we meet again, live your life for yourself."

**End Flashback:**

She told me that me and Natsu weren't truly in love with each other...but she was wrong.

_I am in love with Natsu and if he isn't in love with me, I'll just have to eliminate anyone who gets in my way._

"Lisanna?" I was to busy thinking to myself to hear Mira talking to me.

"Your eyes...they went dark again..."

I got out of bed and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going back to the guild now."

Once I got back, it looked as if repairs on the guild building were just finishing. I walked inside and looked around. I saw Levy walking into a room with a big cross above it, Wendy, Erza, and Juvia sitting together at a table. Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman were at a near by table, and the rest of the guild was being it's normal self.

I didn't see Natsu so I went straight to Master's office.

I barged throught door and saw him sitting at his desk filling out paperwork.

"Master! Where is Natsu! Was he hurt? Tell me now!" I screamed.

He slowly lifted his head and calmy said, "He's in the infirmary. Sadly, both he and Lucy have become unconscious and in order for them to recover properly, I have been ordered to allow no visitors."

I thought back to the room with the big cross above it that Levy walked into. That must be the infirmary.

"Well then, why is Levy allowed in there?" I asked impatiently.

"The nurse, Porlyusica, only allows the people she chose as her assistants. Levy is one of them, and Wendy is the other one." said Master.

I groaned and stomped out of his office, but I mananged to hear what he said before I left.

"Something's changed about that girl..."

And he was right. I now knew the truth and have become stronger because of it.

**Timeskip: 2 Days**

It's been two days and Natsu still hasn't made any progress. Master still won't let anyone visit the infirmary, so I haven't been ble to see Natsu.

I was sitting at the bar thinking about whether or not Natsu knew about what happened to our destinies when Levy barged out of the infirmary and ran towards Master's office.

I knew it must've meant that something happened so I slowly got up and quietly folowed her.

When Levy reached his office, she closed the door. I tip-toed over and pressed my ear against the door.

It was hard for me to hear well, but I did mangage to hear that both Natsu and Lucy were awake.

_Natsu's awake!? I have to go and see him! He must be wondering where I am!_

I ran over to the infirmary and ran through the door. I looked around and only saw a pink haired women.

"I have a feeling that you want to visit one of the patients. I still don't want either of them to have vistors so-" I cut her off befor she could finish

"Please! I haven't seen Natsu in days and I need to talk to him!" I screamed.

The women looked at me for what seemed like forever before sighing heavily.

"Two minutes. Then I come back, and you get out. He's in the emergency room." she said as she headed for the door.

I smiled widely and ran towards the door, but before I went inside, I looked through the small rectangular window.

I saw Natsu looking at Lucy.

_Wait a second...what's that look? He never looks at me like that...what's going on!?_

It looked like they were talking, so I pressed my ear against the door and strained to hear the words. The door was thicker so I could barely make some of them out.

_"cy...ove...you..."_

What could he be saying? He couldn't have said what i think he said...could he? He didn't say that...he loved Lucy...did he?

I backed away from the door and ran back out to the guild as the women from before came back in.

_No I won't belive it! He loves me and only me!_

Tears started forming in my eyes as I ran out of the guild building a towards the dorms.

_I will never let you have him Lucy. As long as my heart is still beating, Natsu will always be mine and only mine._

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I've been neglecting Lisanna to much so I gave her her own chapter...**

**I didn't really want to...**

**But I'm a fair person and should let everyone have their chance in the spot light.**

**So now it's time to do the cl-**

**Happy: Wait just one moment...I see that i'm still not in the chapter.**

**Me: Oh! Happy...I thought you left..**

**Happy: But then I came back...**

**Me: ...yes...yes you did...**

**Happy: *evil mode* I better be in the next chapter...or else**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Just please dont hurt me...**

**Happy: I'll be waiting *flies away***

**Happy scares me (; m ;)**

**Let's just do the close...**

**Happy: Wait a second!**

**Me: Where do you even come from...and how do you get here so fast?!**

**Happy: If anyone is gonna do the close, it's me. I'm the one who came up with it.**

**Me: But I made up my own close, I don't use yours anymore...**

**Happy: Then you better start using them both!**

**Me: Okay! Just don't hurt me!**

**Happy: YES! That's it for today! Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!**

**Me: And I'll see ya next storm!**


	14. Chapter 12: Remember Me

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Guess who's back?**

**ISSA ME, ICEE!**

**If you did't get it, that was a Mario reference...and I mean the little red man from Nintendo**

**We're getting closer and closer to the point where I stopped writing and you won't have daily updates anymore...**

**But lets not let that bring us down! Cause it's time fooooooooooooooor...THE STORY!**

**Let's enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was moved out of the emergency room and into the patient room a little while after I woke up.

"You may be awake now, but those wounds of yours are still major. You're going to have to stay here for another day or two." said Levy as she helped me get settled into a bed in the patient room.

She looked over at a sleeping Natsu. "Right now, nobody know that you two are awake. I need to get permission from Porlyusica to tell anyone else. Everyone's so worried that the noise level is only half of what it used to be."

After hearing Levy say that, I remembered something Mama told me in the dream.

"You're feeling depressed because someone you care about is shedding tears for you."

"Hey, Levy..." I said.

She turned to look at me "Hmmm?"

"When I was still unconscious...did anyone...cry for me?"

"You sensed something didn't you? Ugh, I told Natsu not to cry or else it would make you depressed. He never listens does he..."

I was surprised to hear what Levy said "Wait...how did you know that I would be depressed if he cried?"

Levy looked at me with a perplexed look on her face "I don't really know. It was like someone was telling me to say it."

_Telling her to say it? Oh...I know who it was. Mama was trying to protect me through Levy wasn't she..._

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." said Levy.

"That book you carried out with you when the fire started, it somehow ended up back in the guild during the fire."

_What? I know I put it down before I went back into the building so, how did it end up back inside?_

"When I found it on the floor, it was absolutely ruined. I couldn't read the words on the cover let alone on the inside."

"Great...that was the only book in the library that could've helped me learn more about my magic." I said sadly.

"Never fear, Levy is here!" shouted Levy.

"...what?" I asked.

"I used my magic to renew the book, but since it was so badly burned there are still some parts that you can't read." said Levy

**(Author's Note: I have no idea if what Levy did is even possible in the anime/manga , but it is in this fan fiction)**

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed.

"Don't mention it. This is just a favor between friends."

_Friends...right. Everyone is Fairy Tail is my friend, almost like a second family._

"I have to get back to the library and fix up the rest of the books. Can you believe that they painted over the door AGAIN? It's like they want to erase its existence. I'll bring the book for you once I'm done." Levy said as she walked out of the room.

Once she left it was just me and Natsu...together...alone.

Sure he was asleep, but it still felt awkward

I've been trying really hard to forget about what happened in the emergency room but, I can't seem to get it out of my head.

_He told me that he loved me. But...he's dating Lisanna. I gave him such a cold response without even thinking first._

_What are my feeling towards him? Sure, he's a good friend and has a nice personality...he's not bad-looking either...WAIT! Stop right there Lucy! You can't think of him that way! Think of how Lisanna would feel._

_She was nice to you from the very beginning, don't forget that Natsu hated you at first. Yeah! He hated you for no reason at all and now he's confessing? What's with that?_

I was getting a headache thinking about everything that happened with Natsu, so I decided it would be best if I thought about my dream instead.

_My destiny was changed from loving someone to loving the person who destroys the world. But who could that person be? Who was I supposed to love! Mama said that I'll know enough but how soon is that?_

_She also said that my memories were unlocked and needed to be triggered. So far the only thing I remember is that Mama is my real mother._

_All this thinking is going to cause me brain damage, maybe I should just sleep it off._

I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I wonder if any of the other two people have remembered anything.

My eyes slowly began to close as I fell asleep.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of absolute silence.

"Oh so your finally up." I looked next to me to see Wendy sitting by my bedside.

"I just finished healing you so you should be fine after a few hours. But you should keep the bandages on just in case."

I looked across the room and saw Lucy in one of the beds. I instantly shot up.

"You don't have to worry about Lucy. It took me, Levy, and Porlyusica but we finally managed to completely heal her. Now all she needs is some rest."

I settled back down after hearing that Lucy was okay.

"How much longer are going to have to stay in here?" I asked.

"Just one more night. You can both leave tomorrow morning." she said.

_Perfect..._

Just then both me and Wendy noticed that Lucy had sat up in her bed.

"How long was I asleep..." she asked while rubbing her eyes.

_So Cute! No, Natsu. Get it together._

"So you're awake to now. Guess it's okay for me to tell everyone that they can visit. They don't even know you guys are awake and they've been so worried." said Wendy as she walked oustide the room.

Both me and Lucy sat in silence trying to avoid eye contact.

_We can leave tomorrow right? So that's when I'll start my plan to win Lucy over. I just need to figure out how..._

Just then the door flew open and everyone burst through. They went to both me and Lucy and were talking at the same time so it was to make out the words.

The room cleared out about an hour because Porlyusica said we needed our rest.

_If i'm going to be ready by tomorrow I should start thinking about my plan._

While I was thinking about what I was going to do, the door flew open again and in came Happy.

"Happy!" I shouted.

"I haven't seen you in ages, were have you been?"

"I visited all the other Exceeds with Carla and Lily."

"Oh that's ni-"

**Happy:** **Hold on just one minute!**

**Me:** **What! You told me to put you in the next chapter so there you are!**

Natsu: Am I hearing voices?

Happy: No I hear them to...one of them sounds like me!

Lucy: What's going on, I don't see anyone...

**Me: Look what you did Happy! We're not supposed to talk during the story or else they'll hear us...**

Happy: What did I do! I just got here...

Natsu: Story? We're in a story right now? Isn't this real life?

**Happy: No, you guys are in a fan fiction. You're all fakes. I'm the real Happy!**

Lucy: Who are you calling fake!?

**Happy: I'm calling you fake! The REAL Lucy obviously loves Natsu!**

Natsu: Really? I wanna meet this real Lucy!

Lucy: Hey!

Happy: Does this mean I'm just a fake...I'm not the real Happy...

**Me: Ugh! This is all going downhill! *Rewinds story. Pauses it.* Now you can talk.**

**Happy: I've been gone all this time and it was just to visit exceeds?**

**Me: Yeah...what's wrong with that?**

**Happy: This is how it should go *Plays story.***

"I haven't seen you in ages, were have you been?"

"Carla and Lily got kidnapped by evil exceeds. Naturally I went to save them. It only took a few seconds but, they threw a party in my honor and it took longer than I thought." said Happy.

"Wow Happy! You're so amazing! I'm lucky to be called your friend!"

**Me: Hold it right there! There's no way I'm putting this stuff in my fan fiction.**

Happy: Huh? What's going on?

**Me: Ugh! *Rewinds story. Pauses it.***

**Happy: Hey, what was that for! It was perfect!**

**Me: We either do it my way, or you're out of the fanfiction *Dark mode* Got it...**

**Happy: *scared* Okay, okay. I'll obey you Icee-chan**

**Me: You better. Now be quiet and let me finish *Plays story***

**Timeskip: Next Morning**

When I woke up the next morning I saw Lucy already up and eating breakfast. I got up, walked over to her bed, and sat at the edge of it.

Once I sat down, she looked up and we just kinda stared at each other. Then both our faces got red and we looked away.

_Why did I get up and sit here in the first place?_

**Me: *whispers* Because I wanted you to...**

"So Lucy...um...they said we could leave today..." I said.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to say..._

"Yeah I know..." she said.

An awkward silence...

"Do you maybe wanna...hangout?" I asked cautiously.

"Natsu I-"

"I'm inviting Lisanna to." I said quickly.

"Hmmmmm...I'll go. But only if Lisanna does to." she said after a long pause.

_Yes!_

I mentally high-fived myself.

I got up and started walking towards the door. "Don't worry, it's important that she comes along."

_The real reason I need Lisanna to go is so that I could talk to her. I need to tell her that I'm in love with Lucy and can't be with her anymore. I just hope she takes it well._

The guild seemed to be back to normal. I guess knowing that we were okay helped ease their stress.

I saw Lisanna sitting at the bar. She looked kinda depressed.

"Hey Lisanna!" I said once I reached her.

"Hmph," she turned her head away from me.

_What's her problem?_

"I was planning on going to the shopping area. Wanna come with?" I asked.

She suddenly lit up "Really?! Of course I want to come!"

"Perfect! I'll go tell Lucy!"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah...she's coming with us..."

"I thought that we would be alone...like a date..."

"Oh...well...are you still gonna come?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great." I turned to go back into the infirmary and saw that Lucy was already outside and making her way towards our friends.

"Lucy!" I shouted.

She turned to look at me "Oh, hey Natsu. What did Lisanna say?"

"She said yes!"

"Great! When are we going?"

"Hmm...I'd say about two hours."

"Just enough time for me to get ready." She smiled.

_Her smile is so beautiful..._

"See ya later then." she said and walked outside.

I turned back to Lisanna.

"We're gonna meet here in about two hours okay?" I said.

"Yeah, great." she said enthusiastically

**Timeskip: Two hour**

I waited at the front of the guild for Lucy and Lisanna to come.

"Hey Natsu!" I saw Lucy walking towards me.

She had on white shorts and an orange tube top. Her hair was put into two pig tails.

_Ahhh, she's so beautiful..._

I was mesmerized by her and just stared.

"Umm...Natsu? Are you okay?" said Lucy.

"Huh?" I said.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just...lost in thought." I said.

"Okaaaay...Well, I'm just glad that we can all hangout like this without any awkwardness."

"Yeah...wait, what do you mean awkwardness?"

"Well...because of what you told me in the emergency room. I'm happy that we can just put that in the past and move on." she said with a big smile.

_Put it in the past? Move on? So she's not even going to think about it anymore?_

"Sorry I'm late!" We both turned and saw Lisanna running towards us. She was wearing blue shorts and a yellow tank top. Her hair was let down as usual.

"Did you guys wait long?" she asked.

"Nope, just got here!" said Lucy.

"Great! So, shall we go?"

"Yeah sure..." I said.

We walked in silence to the main shopping area.

"So where do we go first?" asked Lucy.

"We could shop and then eat at the cafe." said Lisanna.

"Actually..." I said. They both turned to look at me.

"I was planning so see a movie first."

"Hey that's not such a bad idea!" said Lisanna.

"Yeah! Then after the movie we could shop and eat. It's perfect!" said Lucy

We walked over to the theater and bought three tickets to the movie "Little Manhattan."

_Maybe a movie about childhood love will spark Lucy's memories._

The entire duration of the movie I kept glancing at Lucy to see if anything was changing about her.

_Nothing..._

"That movie was so cute!" said Lucy while we walked out.

"I know right! Those two kids looked adorable together!" said Lisanna.

"So you guys wanna go shopping first or eat?" asked Lucy.

"I don't really care. What do you think Natsu?" said Lisanna.

"I don't care either..." I said sadly.

_My plan didn't work. What do I do now?_

"Fine then. Lets just go shopping first!" said Lucy.

"Alright then. Lets go to Fairy Wair first, I heard they got a new shipment!" screamed Lisanna.

On the way to the store and all while we were shopping I took every chance to talk to Lucy. I dropped the words childhood, love, and memory as many times as I could. But still nothing.

_I'm about ready to just give up._

"I'm getting kinda hungry." said Lisanna.

"I think it's about time we go to the cafe."

"But there's still one more shop I want to visit!" Lucy whined.

"Okay. How about you go and meet up with me and Natsu in the cafe later." said Lisanna.

"What?" I said in confusion.

"Okay, see ya later!" said Lucy as she walked towards the shop across the street.

"Lets go Natsu!" said Lisanna.

Once we got to the cafe we got a table and ordered our food. We sat in absolute silence for a good five minutes before Lisanna finally spoke up.

"Natsu...is something wrong? For some reason you always act awkward when I'm around you now."

_I have to tell her. This is my only chance._

"I know that our relationship hasn't been very good lately, but I think that we can change that!" she said with a smile.

_I can't do it. I just can't break her heart..._

"Yeah...me to." I said half-heartedly.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

"Our food still isn't here so lets just talk."

"Sure..."

"I was talking to Lucy in the dressing room and she told me that she thinks you've been acting strangely. In fact she said that she doesn't really want to hangout with you anymore because of it..." Lisanna kept talking but I blocked her out.

_Lucy doesn't want to hangout with me anymore? What's that supposed to mean? Is it because I was clinging to her to much? Did she notice how many times I used the same words? No, I won't let this happen. I don't care what she says. I WILL make her remember me no matter what!_

"Lisanna we need to break up!" I shouted. (Somehow no one in the cafe heard him.)

Silence.

"What?" she asked.

"But...why? You just said that we would work on our relationship..."

"I know I did, but only because I was about to give up." I said.

"Due to recent events I've realized that I don't truly love you. I now know that it's really Lucy that I love, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her realize her love for me to! I'm sorry Lisanna but...we can't be together anymore." I got up and walked out of the cafe.

Once I got outside I saw Lucy walking over holding a bunch of shopping bags.

I walked over to her.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was walking over to the cafe when I saw Natsu standing outside, so I walked over to him.

He noticed me and started moving towards me to.

"Hey Nats-" Once we reached each other Natsu grabbed me by the arms, causing me to drop my bags, and he looked into my eyes.

"N-N-Natsu what are you-"

"Stop talking." he said quietly.

"Look into my eyes and search your soul." I obeyed and stared right into his glossy black eyes.

"Do you really feel nothing for me?" he asked.

I did feel something, but I repressed it. I turned away.

"No. I feel nothing." I said calmly.

We stood in silence. He suddenly pulled me closer to bring us into a hug.

"Wha-?!" I squealed.

"I've tried everything to get you to remember." he said.

"Natsu I-"

"I told you to stop talking." I shut my mouth immediately

"You tell me that you haven't felt anything for me at all. But I feel for you. I honestly and truly love you and no one else. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"I said stop talking! It's my turn to talk. Now, there's only one thing left to do. I didn't want it to come to this but, it's the only way." He slowly moved away from me and moved his hands onto my back.

He looked deep into my eyes.

His eyes look so caring.

"I love you, Lucy." His face began to lower down.

_Wait...what is he doing? What's going on. I have to stop this!_

But before I could protest, his lips were on mine.

Images flashed through my head so fast that I could barely make them out. Eventually they began to slow down and I could see them clearly. I saw me and Natsu when we were little...and there was another girl there but I couldn't see who she was.

We were at a park in the sandbox.

_"Hey guys look! I made a sand castle!" said young me._

_"Cool, now the prince and princess have a place to live!" said the other girl._

_"Aww gross they're probably just gonna kiss all day!" shouted young Natsu._

_"Eww! No way am I gonna let that happen!" said young me._

_"You guys do know that one day it's going to be you guys kissing each other." teased the other girl._

_"Gross!" shouted both me and Natsu._

The images stopped flashing and I could see reality. I could feel that Natsu's warm lips were still intertwined with mine.

I felt it. I felt the love I had for Natsu all those years ago. I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with Natsu!

I returned his kiss which must've surprised him because his eyes shot open.

Once we separated from each other, we just stared. Until a smile spread on both of our faces.

"Natsu..." I said.

"I love you to..."

* * *

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SO FREAKING HAPPY!**

**I just want to write this chapter over and over and over and over and over and over again!**

**Who else shares my NaLu happiness?**

**I think the only thing that could make me happier is to now have a movie marathon...**

**Okay! Gotta go watch some movies...**

**Oh yeah, sorry about that thing I put in the middle.**

**I'm feelin' extra random today and it showed in my work :3**

**So I'll see ya next storm!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	15. Chapter 13: Untitled

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Can't figure out a good title for this chappie so...there ya go...**

**Just saying right now that this is probably gonna be a really short chapter...**

**I know you guys have been waiting to see what happened after that totally awesome kiss and now you can find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

The only thing running through my mind when I kissed Lucy was the fact that I loved her. I don't know what I would do if the kiss didn't work.

Once our lips met, Lucy jolted. I was hoping that was a good sign.

After a few seconds, she started to kiss me back.

_Is she kissing me back? Does that mean it worked?_

When we separated I stared at her, waiting for a confirmation.

"Natsu..." she said.

"I love you to..."

I'm sure my eyes were as big as the sun at that moment.

"D-Do you mean...you remember?" I stuttered.

She just smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea how happy I am!" I shouted and pulled her into another embrace.

"I promise that I will never forget you again." I whispered.

Lucy wrapped her arms around me. "I'll never forget you either, Natsu. I'm sorry it took so long for me to remember."

I felt a liquid running down my chest. I looked down to see that Lucy and her face was completely covered, but I could tell that there wasn't something right.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You told me that you loved me...you waited for me...you did everything you could to get me back, and yet I've done nothing in return. How am I supposed to repay you for all that you did." She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"There isn't anything I can do."

I gave her a warm smile. "All you have to do is love me back. To me, as long as I have you, nothing else in the world matters."

That made her cry even harder and she buried her face in my chest again.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

When Natsu walked out of the cafe, I was left sitting alone and confused.

_Did he just break up with me? No, he couldn't have. We've been walking all day in the sun and it's made him delirious. He needs some rest. That's all. There's no possible way that he could've broken up with me like that._

Once I reassured myself that I was still Natsu's girlfriend, the food came.

"Thanks! Could you make sure that this table stays reserved? I need to go tell my boyfriend that the food came." I said sweetly.

"No problem!" said the waitress.

I walked outside and looked around.

_Now where could he have gone off to..._

I spotted his pink hair and was about to call out his name when...I saw him kiss Lucy.

_Lucy. Of all people, it had to be Lucy. I've been trying so hard to be nice to her, for Natsu's sake, and this is how she repays me? By having an affair with my boyfriend? That's it. I'm done with her. That blonde bimbo is gonna pay..._

**Normal P.O.V**

**(You know the drill, complete whitness and stuff)**

"We did it!" shouted Igneel.

"My Lucy finally remembers me again..." said Stalane as tears of joy formed in her eyes.\

"Yeah sure. You guys are all happy, but I got like two minutes with my Lisanna. I didn't even get to see my other children!" said Lusteria.

"Oh, come on cheer up!" said Stalane.

"We can visit them again in like...a week or so."

"You sound weird today...are you drunk?" asked Igneel.

"No way! I'm just overally happy!"

"Since when does being overally happy affect how smart you talk?" asked Lusteria.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just keep this party going!" screamed Stalane.

**?'s P.O.V**

_Lucy._

_I've finally tracked you down._

_With a light as bright as my Lucy, I'm sure my darkness will be eliminated completely._

_Won't you please be my light?_

* * *

**I know, short chappie. But I warned you already.**

**Like the little part with Natsu and Lucy? I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to make a scene like The NaLu Hug.**

**And yes, I meant to capatalize "The"**

**We're not just talking about some hug, we're talking about the famous hug known to every true NaLu fan that exists.**

**The NaLu Hug from Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess...**

**Just thinking about it brings tears of happiness and sadness to my eyes...you know what...I'm gonna watch it again right now...**

**If you haven't watched it, I don't want your eyes to read other word of my fan fiction until you do.**

**GO! WATCH IT RIGHT NOW!**

**I'm waiting...**

**Okay enough weirdness, it's time for the close...**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	16. Chapter 14: He's Back

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I just love to read your comments :D**

**They make me so motivated to keep writing this fan fiction!**

**I feel so sick today =_=**

**My head is pounding, I feel like I have to vomit, and I have to do homework for every class...UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!**

**But I won't bring you guys down with me so, lets enter the storm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Once I stopped crying, My brain started working clearly again.

"Wait Natsu," I said while pulling away from him.

"What about Lisanna?"

His face turned serious and he gave me an intense stare.

"Well...I just broke up with her while you were shopping..."

I was so shocked I could barely speak.

"Y-You br-broke up with...L-Lisanna?" I stuttered.

"Well she was telling me what you said to her in the dressing room and I kinda lost it. Before I came to you I had to break it off with her."

"Wait! All we talked about in the dressing room was where we should go to eat and how we looked in our outfits...how did you lose control over that?"

"That's not you talked about! Lisanna told me that you said you didn't want to hangout with me anymore because I've been acting strange."

"I never said that! I thought your weird behavior was kind of cute...BUT I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"That's not what Lisanna told me..."

_Why would Lisanna lie like that? Why would she tell Natsu that I don't want to hangout with him anymore? Why do I never get answers to my questions!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a smug-looking Natsu. "So Lucy..." he said with a smirk.

"You think I'm cute?"

My face instantly turned red as my embarrassing comment played through my mind.

"I-I-I-I-I..." I stuttered. He just chuckled at my reaction.

"Stop laughing at me..." I said with a pout.

"Aww, I'm sorry Luce." He leaned in close until his mouth was next to my ear.

"Your facial expressions are just to adorable..." he whispered.

That caused me to blush even more if that was even possible.

"N-Natsu!" He went into another laughing fit and started moving backwards a little, so we were farther apart.

_He's such an idiot...but...he's my idiot. Right? No, we haven't said anything about that yet..._

"Hey Natsu..." He tried to talk while still laughing hysterically.

"W-What is...it?"

"What are we?"

His laughs stopped almost immediately at he turned to stare at my face.

"What do you want us to be?" he asked.

I thought hard about my answer.

What do I want us to be? I want us to be more than friends but...should we really be boyfriend/girlfriend?

"Because for me..." Natsu suddenly said as he came close to me again and used his index finger and thumb to tilt my face towards his. Our faces were only inches apart.

"I want to be able to claim you as mine and tell the world how much I love you."

My heart beat so fast in my chest it almost hurt and I felt my face burning up.

"So what do you say?" he asked, still holding my face close to his.

"I uh...I want to be yours..." I said quietly.

He smiled and pulled my face in. Our lips gently brushed each other and he whispered "I want to be yours to."

I smiled to and we just stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Then a weird feeling over came me. It was like I was being watched.

I suddenly realized that we were still standing in the middle of the street and now everyone was just staring at us.

"Natsu...we should get out of the street." He must of just realized it to because when he looked around his face turned a bright red.

"Yeah we should..."

I picked up my bags and we walked to the cafe that he was at before and sat at the table. The food was already waiting for us.

"So Natsu, I think we should keep this a secret..." I said as he stuffed his face.

"What, that we ate cake?" he said idiotically.

"No..." I sighed.

"We shouldn't tell people that we're...you know...together."

Natsu stopped stuffing his face and just stared at me with a some-what upset look on his face.

"But why Luce? Are you embarrassed or something?" he asked.

_Luce? Where'd that come from?_

I pushed that thought out of my mind and tried to focus on out conversation.

"You JUST broke up with Lisanna. It wouldn't seem right if a few minutes later you've fallen for another girl."

"But it's not a few minutes later! Since we were kids Luce, KIDS!"

"I know Natsu...but no one else does. No one knows about our true past except for us." I said sadly.

"Speaking of that, isn't there supposed to be three of us?" asked Natsu.

"Huh?"

"When I talked to Igneel in my dream, he told me that there were three people who's memories got changed. I know you and me are two of them, but who's the third one."

"Now that I think about it, I saw another girl in my lost memory."

I remembered the other little girl who I saw in my memory. She seemed to know and support mine and Natsu's feelings.

"I'm we'll find her soon enough, but for now we need to at least tell Gramps about this." said Natsu as he had just finished clearing both of our plates.

"I guess you're right. If anyone is going to know, it has to be Master." I was surprised that Natsu figured that out on his own.

_I guess he can have his moments..._

We payed for the food (that only Natsu ate) and started to walk back to the guild in silence. About half way there, I slipped my hand into Natsu's and he knowingly grabbed onto it. I made sure I didn't look at him to hide the small blush and smile on my face.

When we reached the guild, we released our grip and dropped our hands as we pushed the doors open.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

We walked straight to Gramps's office and I knocked.

"Come in." he said.

We both obeyed and walked in. We sat at the chairs in front of his desk and said nothing.

"Well...what is it?" he said impatiently.

"We uh...have something to tell you." said Lucy.

She began to explain the situation in full detail and didn't leave out any part. She even told him why we wanted to keep our relationship a secret.

"So you see, we thought that at least you should know."

The little old man sat quietly, taking in what he just heard.

"Thank you for telling me, I promise to keep your secret for as long as you want." he said calmly.

We slowly walked out of his office and sat next to each other at the bar.

"So now we just need to keep everyone else from finding out." I said.

"Finding out what?" asked Mira who I just noticed was cleaning a glass right in front of us.

"Oh...n-nothing at all!" I stuttered.

"Yeah! We were just talking about um...a surprise we were...uh...planning for...Master!" said Lucy.

"Oh really..." Mira didn't look like she was buying it.

"I'm not going to bother asking what kind of surprise because I know you two won't have an answer. Just know that no, and I mean NO ONE, can keep a secret from me for very long." With that she went back to serving the guild.

"She scares me..." said Lucy.

"Me too..." I said.

**Timeskip: One week**

I woke up feeling better than usual.

_Why do I feel so good today?_

Then I glanced down to see that Lucy had snuggled up to me while we were asleep.

_Oh. That's why..._

I smiled and gently kissed the top of her head which caused to stir just a little bit.

"Mmhhmm, just five more minutes." she said as she moved even closer to me.

I laughed a little. "You really want to be close to me that bad, Luce?"

Her eyes shot open and she pushed me away.

"Na-Natsu! What are you doing here?!"

"I've been here the whole time! Besides, it didn't look like you cared a few minutes ago." Her face instantly became red with embarrassment.

"I...I...I just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself Lucy, it's okay. I'm fine with it."

I stood up and started walking towards the door and stopped midway.

"Let's go on a date Lucy." I said.

"A date?" she asked.

"Yeah, just you and me. We can meet infront of the guild at about 3pm and then go anywhere you want."

"Well...we haven't had much alone time since that day...okay!" she said cheerfully.

"Great! See ya at 3!" I casually walked out of her room and closed the door behind me.

I walked out into the hallway and started walking down the stairs. I walked past a familiar room and thought to myself.

_I haven't seen the twins for a while...I wonder how they're doing. We should stop by soon and pay them a visit..._

**Timeskip: 3pm...too many timeskips in one chapter? Nah, I don't think so...**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I waited patiently in front of the guild for Natsu.

_Where is that boy? He the one who asked me on a date so why is he late?_

"Sorry Luce!" I turned and say Natsu running towards me holding a single rose.

"It took me forever to find the flower shop in this town." He the handed me the rose with and embarrassed look on his face.

"There used to be more...but I kinda burned them.

I giggled and smiled at how hard he tried for me.

"It's okay, it would've been to hard to carry all those flowers anyway..."

We continued on with our date (which was mostly window shopping) for about three hours.

"So Lucy, wanna find a place to eat yet?" asked Natsu.

I sighed "All you can ever think about is food. You haven't changed a bit..."

"Soooooo is that a yes?"

"Sure Natsu."

"Yes! I know exactly where to go." he grabbed my hand and started to drag me along with him as he walked.

I didn't struggle at first, but then I heard a faint familiar sound.

"Lu..."

What was that?

"i-Lu..."

That voice...it's so familiar...

"Li-Lu!" I turned around slowly and saw that familiar black hair and orange eyes.

"Shonie?" I whispered.

The black haired boy then started running towards me calling out the nickname he gave me.

"Li-Lu it is you!"

"Shonie!" I called back.

Once we reached each other, we collided in a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you for seven years!" said Shonie.

"I know! I thought I would never see you again!" We released each other and Shonie simply held out his pinky finger.

Knowing what it meant, I held mine out to.

We linked pinkies and started reciting our chant.

"Good is good..." he said.

"...and bad is bad." I said.

"I promise to remove..." he said.

"...any darkness you had." I said.

"With this kiss..." he leaned down to my height level and kissed my left cheek.

I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his left cheek also.

"...I seal your light."

We unlinked our pinkies and just broke out laughing.

"I can't believe you still remember our light-chant!" He said in between laughs.

"Same goes to you!" I said.

"Ehh hemm..." we both stopped laughing and I saw Natsu standing a few feet away with a not-so-happy look on his face.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Who is this strange person Lucy is with? What will Natsu do about what just happened? Why am I asking questions I already know the answers to? The world may never know...**

**Ok, so enjoy wondering what the answers to the questions will be until tomorrow, I'm going to read some other fan fictions!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	17. Chapter 15: Darkness Takes Over Light

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I have so much homework today (T^T)**

**Anyway, lets enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When I started dragging Lucy to the restaurant, she didn't resist. Then all of a sudden she stopped walking and just a confused look on her face.

She slowly turned around and whispered something I couldn't hear.

What's wrong with Lucy? Why is she acting so strange.

Then without notice, she darted off shouting 'Shonie'.

Curious as to what was going on, I followed her and watched as she collided into a hug with some unfamiliar guy.

_Who's this? Does she know him or something?_

They started doing some weird chant while linking pinkies while I still stood there, confused.

I watched in horror as he leaned down and kissed MY LUCY (sure it was just the cheek, but still)!

What made it even worse was that Lucy kissed him back.

_What is this? Is he some ex that she still has feelings for? No, I'm pretty sure she once told Cana that she never had boyfriend. Then who the hell is this guy!?_

I decided to stop mentally torturing myself and made my presence noticed by clearing my throat. They instantly stopped laughing, taking note of my upset face.

"Oh hey, Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Don't you 'Oh hey, Natsu' me! What the hell is going on!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah!" she turned and pointed to the black-haired man.

"This is Renshonen, but I call him Shonie! He was my best friend when I still lived at my parent's mansion." she giggled at the last part.

_What's so funny about that?_

"Shonie's mother worked as a maid. His father died just a week before that and he had no where else to go, so he lived at the mansion with us until they found a house to live in."

Lucy then pointed to me "This is my friend Natsu."

_Friend? Isn't there supposed to be another word before that? It starts with a 'b'..._

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" said Renshonen.

"I'm Renshonen, as you already know, but no one calls me by my full name. You can just call me Shonen."

"As in 'young boy'?" I asked.

"Natsu!" said Lucy, clearly irritated.

"No no, Li-Lu, you know this happens a lot. By now I'm used to it." said Shonen.

"Li-Lu?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that's the nickname I gave to Lucy!"

"Why Li-Lu?"

"Its kind of complicated..."

"I got time."

"Well, I was miserable in the mansion until I met Lucy. I was depressed, always alone, and surrounded by darkness. Then when I met Lucy in the garden one day, she changed everything. I o longer felt depressed and and I wasn't alone. It was like she was a light that chased away my darkness, so I started calling her 'My Light'. She didn't like being called that for some reason and told me to come up with something else, so I combined her name with the world light. The 'Li-' is from 'Light' and the 'Lu-' is from 'Lucy'."

I listened carefully and tried my hardest to understand.

"Wow, that is complicated. Why didn't you just call her Lucy?"

"She gave me a nickname, so I wanted to give her one."

_She gave him a nickname?_

That bothered me. She gave him a nickname, but she never gave me one.

"Well it was nice meeting you Shonen, but me and Lucy were kind of in the middle of something." I reached out for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Actually Natsu, I haven't seen Shonie in so long and I kinda wanted to catch up. Mind if I take a rain check?" said Lucy.

_Take a rain check? But we were already on the date..._

"Uhh...sure. I'll just see you back at the guild..."

"Thanks Natsu! You're the best!" she grabbed the hand of Shonen and ran off in the other direction.

_Something about that guy...just ticks me off..._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I ran away, knowing exactly where we could go to talk.

The park in Magnolia.

When we got there, I took Shonie to the same bench me and Natsu sat on when we babysat the twins.

_I haven't seen those cute little faces for a while. Maybe I could ask Nastu if he wants to babysit with me again._

"So...: My thoughts were intertupted by Shonie's voice.

"How's it been with you?" he asked.

"It's been great! I found a great apartment to live in, I joined a guild. and I made a lot of new friends!" I showed him the mark on my right hand when I mentioned joining a guild.

"But enough about me. What I really want to know is what's happening with you! How's the mansion holding up?"

He lowered his head. "Ever since you left, everyone at the mansion has been in low spirits. Your father, out of anger, had been firing people left and right for no reason."

I gasped. "What? But why?"

"You should know that he was planning to get you engaged for business reasons. With you gone, he couldn't do that anymore."

"That's awful! Who has he fired?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't know a lot of the people, so I'll tell you that ones I know. He fired Yunoe (the chef), Ikinu (the butler), Gerdar (a maid), and Reha (assistant chef)."

I listened as he listed all of my favorite people. The ones who I felt were my true family.

"And just last week, he fired two more people. Kanira (his mother) and Spira (Lucy's nanny)."

_Kanira? And Spira?_

Both Kanira and Spira acted as my mothers when Layla past away. They always held me when I was scared, tucked me in before I went to sleep, and tried their hardest to protect me from my father. They truly cared for me.

I started to cry thinking about how much pain my father had caused to good people who didn't deserve it.

"How could he do that? Now all those poor people are on the street with no where to go!"

"Actually Lucy..." he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Everyone he fired joined together and decided to start their own business. They all contributed the money they had to start up an inn not to far away from here! So every single person he fired, has an even better job than they had before! And you don't have to worry about anyone else being fired. I heard that he's planning to adopt someone to marry off."

I took in everything he said that countered all of my bad thoughts.

"That sounds great! Everything seemed to turn out perfectly!" I shouted.

"Since we're not really doing anything over here, how about we go visit the inn. It just opened today!" said Shonie.

"Really? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" He stood up, took my hand, ans started walking towards the shopping area.

_I can't wait to see everyone again! It's been so long!_

**(Author's Note: I have no idea how long it has actually been since Lucy left her mansion, but I feel like it was only like a few weeks. The way I'm writing this is like she left a year ago. So let's just say Lucy didn't join Fairy Tail until a year after she left her mansion, also meaning that she is 18 now...weird change...I know.)**

We reached a two story building with the words 'Loving Heart Inn' in big pink letters above it.

Shonie opened the double doors to reveal the inside. Looking around, it really did look like a cozy home.

"Is that Lucy?" Ikinu was behind the bar and looking at me with wide eyes.

"It is Lucy! Everyone! Lucy is here!" Familiar faces came out from different rooms all shouting the same things.

"Lucy!"

"Look at how she's grown!"

"It's been ages!"

"I've missed you!"

They all came out and wrapped me in multiple hugs.

"What's all this noise abo-" Spira and Kanira came out of the kitchen together and stopped mid-sentence when they saw me.

"Lucy?" said Kanira.

"Is that you?" said Spira.

All I could do was gently nod, which was all the confirmation they needed. They too ran over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it's really you!"

"We've missed you so much!"

I spent the next few hours talking to my old friends and telling them about my new life with Fairy Tail.

"So you chose Fairy Tail out of all the guilds in that magazine I gave you?" asked Spira.

"Yeah, it was just...calling out to me!" I said happily. The topic of the conversation changed drastically after that.

"Enough about that! What we want to know is if there's any new guy in your life!"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with us. Is there a guy or not?"

Everyone leaned in closer as they waited for my response.

"Well...kinda..." I said shyly.

"I knew it! With those looks, I would be surprised if you didn't have any arm candy!"

"He's not arm candy! He's my boyfriend and I love him!" I put my hand over my mouth and gasped.

_Should I have really told them that?_

"Love? How wonderful!" Everyone started to cheer for me.

"Please don't say anything! We agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone!" I pleaded.

"Sure, we'll keep our mouths shut. But for now, you have some talking to do. Who is he?"

"His name is Natsu Dragneel and he's a mage at Fairy Tail..."

We were so caught up in talking about my new love life that no one noticed when Renshonen snuck out of the building.

**Renshonen's P.O.V**

_That guy was her boyfriend?! She's in love with him?! No that can't be. It took me forever to finally find her again so I could tell her my feelings. She was supposed to be my light. She promised to eliminate my darkness. How could you break your promise Lucy?_

**Sounds like someone's having love problems...**

The voice that haunted my mind had come back.

_No...not you. Just leave me alone..._

**Aww come on...I'm just here to have a little fun...**

_Last time you 'had a little fun' you made some poor girl your personal slave. I can't let you do that anymore. That was the last straw! Me and Lucy will find a way to completely destroy you!_

_Haven't you heard? Lucy doesn't love you. She loves that guy Natsu. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore._

**No! Stop!**

He was trying to take over again. But I knew if he did, bad things would happen.

**Stop struggling. You know you're not strong enough to resist me. Just let your darkness take over and guide you.**

_No! I won't let you take over again! I can't!_

Then everything went black. I was locked inside my mind again. He succeeding in taking over my body.

My eyes turned from bright orange to a cold, dark black.

"Too bad you don't have any choice lover boy." I said.

"Now, where's that girl? I think It's about time I enhance Lisanna's darkness again."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!**

**Pretty soon I'm gonna have to start writing some action scenes...which I'm really bad at...**

**But oh well right?**

**Anyway, lets finish this.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	18. Chapter 16: Consumed

**Hello my lonely snowflakes!**

**IT'S FRIDAY!**

**I'M ON A ROLL TODAY!**

**A few hours ago, I was wondering where I was going with this story and I had no idea. I decided to just think about what I wanted to do with certain characters at least. I realized that some characters I added, have no meaning. There was no reason for them to be in this story...**

**THEN! I was sitting on my bed, eating some cookies, when all of a sudden it hit me!**

**I KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THOSE CHARACTERS!**

**It really helped me figure out what the hell was happening! Cause fixing that problem, led me to fix another problem, which fixed another problem.**

**Also, I'm almost 100% certain that I'm going to be making a sequel to this because there are still gonna be some loose ends that I can't tie up in this story.**

**That said, LETS ENTER THE SNOWSTORM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU KNOW THIS BY NOW!**

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I've been locked in my room for a week now. All I did was lay on my bed and think.

All I see in my mind is Lucy kissing Natsu. MY Natsu!

_She must pay...I can't let her get away with this._

_But I don't want to hurt her..._

_YES I DO WANT TO HURT HER!_

_It might not have been her fault._

_SHE KISSED HIM!_

_I should get all the facts before I jump to conclusions._

I was at constant war with myself. One moment I would want nothing more than to hurt Lucy, the next I would want to forgive her.

_What's happening to me? Why am I turning into...this...this...heartless and cold person? I just want everything to go back to the way it was..._

"Just as I thought." I quickly sat up on my bed. I saw a strange man sitting on my desk chair with a smirk on his face.

He had black, messy hair and cold, dark eyes.

"You need another darkness boost." he said.

"W-Who are you? How did you get in my room? Why are here?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He said nothing and continued to smile at me. Something about him seemed very familiar.

"Oh, so you do remember me." he said.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I can see it on your face. You look confused so I'm guessing you can't remember where you saw me."

I stared in shock with my mouth gaping open.

"Do you remember than mission you took about defeating an evil mage on the outskirts of Fiore? I was the one who requested it. It was meant to lure that pesky Celestial Mage to me, but she ended up not coming. The only reason I posted it was to get a personal servant who was a mage. When she didn't come, I had to pick a substitute, and who did I find wandering in the forest...alone."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_This guy...whoever he is was after Lucy? But...why? And what does he mean by personal servant?_

"Since you were already in a dark place, thinking about that boy Natsu, it didn't take much to break through the light and find your darkness. Then I just had to give it a little boost."

_Is that why I've been acting this way? Because he 'increased my darkness'?_

"Sadly, I didn't increase it enough to completely eliminate your light. So I'm here to change that."

I started slowly moving backwards.

"Stay away from me. I don't want to be someone's servant! I just everything to be the way it used to be!" I said.

He started moving towards me, disobeying my words.

"Everything can't go back. Natsu doesn't love you anymore. Remember? He loves Lucy now. You have no one who loves you anymore."

With every word he said, I became sadder and angrier.

"Stop it! I don't want to be consumed by darkness!" I screamed.

"Mira! Help me!" I called for my sister, hoping she would still be home.

"Your sister is gone. Like I said, you have no one who loves you." he said calmly.

I collapsed to my knees and bent over, using my arms to hold myself up.

_No one loves me. I'm all alone. There's no one who can save me._

"That's right. Just let the darkness take over..."

My eyes slowly became darker until they were the same color as an angry sea: Navy blue.

"Are you completely gone yet?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said simply.

"Let's test this out. What do you want to do?"

"To hurt those who hurt me."

"And who would that be?"

"Lucy."

"Very good. Come on, we have some work to do."

The man hauled me over his shoulder and we left my house.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I stayed in the inn with everyone for about two hours before I finally said that it was about time I left.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Spira.

"Yeah, I left my date to come here and I think I should go finish it!" I said happily.

"Well if it's with that Natsu boy, get out! I won't be held responsible if he breaks up with you for this." she said while laughing.

I laughed to myself, knowing that Natsu wouldn't break up with me for something like this.

"Bye everyone! I come by again soon!" I called out while I walked through the door.

_I wonder what happened to Shonie. I didn't see him when I left._

I figured Natsu would be back at the guild so I walked to our guild building. Once I got there, I opened the doors and looked around.

I saw a lot of familiar faces, but not the one of the pink haired boy.

I walked over to Mira at the bar.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu?" I asked.

"No. Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm...I just wanted to uh...talk to him...about a mission!" I said.

"Hmmmm...sure..." I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Well...I'll just go look for him..." I said a quickly ran out of the guild.

_Maybe he stayed in town..._

I walked for about five minutes before I saw that familiar pink hair. He was walking slowly with his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets.

_Did I really upset him that much? Guess I should make it up to him._

"Natsu!" I called out.

That caused him to open his eyes, but he kinda looked pissed.

_Uh oh..._

He stopped walking and I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso when I reached him.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

He said nothing

"I just wanted to catch up with an old friend. Don't you understand that?" I said.

"No. You left me for him." he said simply.

"I know I did, but you know that you're the one I love right?"

He said nothing and we were silent for what seemed like forever.

"Yeah...I know." he finally said.

"So can you forgive me?" I asked innocently.

"It'll take more than telling me something I already know to make me forgive you."

"Oh I know, I have a way to make it up to you." I released my arms fom his torso.

I got on my toes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. When I pulled back, I could see that Natsu's face was red.

"I-I still can't forgive you." He said avoiding eye contact.

I smiled and used my hands to turn his face towards me.

We both closed our eyes and started to lean towards each other. We were close to contact when...

"Hey guys!" we instantly separated from each and turned to see who it was.

It was Gray (shirtless as usual).

"What were you guys doing? And why are you both so red?" he said.

"W-We um...we were just...you know what lets forget about this and just go to the guild." I stuttered.

"Okay?" said Gray as he continued walking.

"Wow that was close!" said Natsu when Gray was far enough.

"Yeah I know." I said.

We looked at each and suddenly burst out laughing. Natsu put his arm around me and walked with me towards the guild.

**Mirajane's P.O.V**

Lucy ran out of the guild, clearly hiding something.

I walked out from behind and went over to the table that had Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Levy.

"Guys so you know what's going on with Lucy and Natsu?" I asked.

"No...wait...isn't Natsu with Lisanna?" asked Erza.

"They broke up about a week ago." I said.

"Finally!" said Wendy.

"So they finally realized that their relationship wasn't right." said Levy.

"Does this mean that Juvia has another love rival?" said Juvia.

I laughed at Juvia's comment.

"No Juvia, you don't have to worry about another love rival." I decided to not tell them that it wasn't mutual.

"Anyway, I think Natsu and Lucy are in a secret relationship now."

"Really?" asked Wendy.

"They do seem to be very close now." said Wendy.

"If it's true, I'm happy for them." said Levy.

"Well I was thinking..." I said.

"That we could confirm it by following them." I had a huge smirk on my face, knowing the answer and just wanting proof.

"That kinda sounds like fun!" said Levy.

"Then lets go!" I dragged the four girls out of the guild and into the streets.

**A little later...**

**Oh, and Normal P.O.V**

The girls his behind the bush and watched and listened as Lucy hugged Natsu and talked about leaving him for some other guy.

"I knew it! So they are in a relationship!" said Mira.

"They look so cute together!" said Wendy.

All of the other girls agreed.

They watched as Lucy leaned up to kiss Natsu's cheek.

"Awwwwwwww!" they all said.

They watched impatiently as they both leaned towards each other for a kiss on the lips until Gray came in and interrupted them.

"Aww, why'd you come now Gray." pouted Levy.

"It doesn't matter. At least we know they're together right Mir-" but when she looked over at Mira she saw a dark aura surrounding her.

"Wendy." she said darkly.

"Remind to KILL Gray next I see him." she had an evil glint in her eyes.

Wendy, Levy, and Juvia slowly backed away from Mira.

"Something tells me she won't need a reminder." said Wendy.

"Make sure I'm with you Mira. I'd like to help out." said Erza with the same dark aura and evil glint.

This made the three other girls back away even farther and huddle together in fear.

"She won't need a reminder either." said Levy.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**ALLL DOOOOOOONE!**

**Is it just me or do you want to help Mira kill Gray? I know I do :3**

**Soooo like I said, I finally have an idea of where this story is going!**

**I said everything in the before A/N sooooo I guess I have nothing else to say...**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	19. Chapter 17: Abducted

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Sorry for posting so late today but I had an emergency to deal with.**

**I have some greeeeeaaaaaat news!**

**Just yesterday, I planned the rest of the story.**

**There's gonna be 25 chapters and I think some might be really, really, short.**

**Also, know how I said there's a good chance that there's gonna be a sequel?**

**Yup now it's official. There's definitely gonna be a sequel!**

**I'll start posting chapters like maybe 2 to 4 weeks after I finish "A Lost Flame".**

**It's going to be called "To Tame A Soul" (weird name :P)**

**I kinda have the plot figured out, but I'll need some time to develop it.**

**And with that we continue with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED FAIRY TAIL NALU WOULD ALREADY BE A CANON COUPLE!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After spending a few hours at the guild, I was getting a little sleepy.

"You tired Lucy?" asked Mira.

She got back to guild a little after us and looked pissed as hell. The whole time she kept glaring daggers at Gray.

"Yeah Its just I've just had a really long day." I said with a yawn.

"I thinks it's about you went home then."

"Yeah I guess." I started to get up.

"Natsu! Walk Lucy home!" shouted Mira.

"Mira! I can get home by myself." I said.

"Yeah, but it's late and dark. I'm just looking out for you."

We would be walking alone, in the dark. I blushed thinking about the situation me and Natsu would be in.

"I-I guess so."

Natsu came over and grabbed my hand. "Come on already. You're sleepy aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah." I said while being dragged away.

We walked together in silence. The entire time my heart was beating a mile a minute.

_Why am I so nervous right now? We're walking together...alone...under the stars. Isn't this supposed to be romantic?_

"What's wrong Luce?" My thoughts were interrupted and I turned to see Natsu staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"N-Nothing's wrong..." I muttered.

"Lucy, I can hear your heart beating. Tell me what's wrong." he said.

_Curse his enhanced hearing..._

"It's nothing, really!" I said.

"Lucy...come on."

"I'm really fine!"

"Lucy!"

"Okay, okay! It's just that this is a really romantic situation and nothing is happening!"

We stopped walking and I gasped and covered my mouth.

_Was that really what I was worried about? I had no idea..._

Natsu's face began to turn a slight shade of pink and started to scratch the back of his head.

"So umm...did you want something to happen?" he asked.

My face instantly became red and I got really embarrassed about what I had said.

"Not exactly...I guess I just kind of expected it..." I said looking away from him.

We stayed quiet for what seemed like forever and I refused to look him in the face.

Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I knew it was Natsu, but I still was to embarrassed to look at him again. He then pulled me closer to him with one arm and use his index finger and thumb to forcefully turn my head. I was now facing him, but I made sure to close my eyes.

I could tell his face as getting closer since I could feel the warmth of his breath increasing.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

I opened one eye to take a peek and saw that he was no more than a centimeter away from my face.

"Finally got you to open your eyes." he whispered.

"S-So what." I said.

He smirked. "So now I can do this."

He barely had to leaned forward to bring contact to our lips.

We had only kissed once before and back then I didn't really get a chance to notice anything. I never noticed how soft Natsu's lips really were or how hot his mouth was. I didn't notice that his eyes closed after we connected instead of before. I didn't notice how his hair gently brushed over my forehead. I never noticed all of these things until now.

I suddenly felt Natsu's tongue slip past my lips. I was a bit surprised, but I allowed it. It had a sweet but spicy taste to it. Kind of like cinnamon.

We both separated due to need for oxygen. I'm not sure how long we had been doing that but I had a feeling that it was longer than it seemed.

"See ya later Luce!" he said as he turned and walked away. I didn't even notice that we were in front of my apartment building.

_Wait what? He kisses a girl like that and just walks away? What a stupid jerk!_

For some reason I just started giggling which soon turned into a full-on outburst of laughs.

_He may be a stupid jerk...but I guess he's my stupid jerk..._

I walked up to my apartment and immediately went to my bed. I had completely forgotten how tired I was and fell asleep in an instant. I completely forgot to change or lock up.

A cold breeze flew in from the window, and a dark shadow blocked the light of the moon.

But of course, I didn't notice.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"So Natsu, what happened last night?" asked Mira.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well after you and Lucy left, you didn't come back to the guild. I just guessed that something must've happened." she said with a smile.

"Soooo...what was it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on you can't keep secrets from me."

"Nothing happened! I was tired after walking her home so I just went back to my house!"

I was trying so hard not to think about last night's kiss so that Mira wouldn't see my face turn red and know that I was lying.

At that moment Lucy burst through the door and ran right over to me at the bar.

"Natsuuuuu!" she screamed. She wrapped both her arms around my right arm.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Is it so wrong to want to hug my boyfriend?" she said (loudly) with a pout.

"Whoa, whoa! Natsu and Lucy are together now?"

"When did that happen?"

"I thought he was with Lisanna."

"Let's celebrate the happy couple!"

These were the comments that everyone in the guild began to shout.

"Lucy, I thought we were going to keep this a secret." I whispered.

"But why should we keep secret from our fellow guild members?" she said.

"Besides, I want to make sure that everyone knows you're mine and only mine!" she said, pushing even closer to me.

"Lucy are you okay? You're acting a little weird." I asked.

"What? I just want to be closer to you!"

I figured that she was just going through some weird phase and i should just wait for it to pass.

"I knew you two were together! There's no way for you keep a secret from me." said Mira.

Mira seemed to be the happiest out of everyone. She just stared at me and Luct while everyone else went crazy.

Then her smile faded.

"Lucy." she said.

"What is it Mira?" asked Lucy.

"Your eyes...they're not the same color." said Mira.

I looked at Lucy's face and Mira was right. Lucy's eyes instead of being the usual hazel brown, they were more like mud brown.

"Yeah, Lucy what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. That just happened. I'll be fine, just forget about it." She said glaring daggers at Mira.

Mira wasn't convinced. She just continued staring with a blank look on her face.

"Excuse me while I go check on something..." Said Mira and with that, she walked out of the guild.

"I wonder what that was about." I said.

"Just forget about her! Let's talk about us!" Said Lucy.

Something inside me still questioned everything that was happening, but I paid it no attention.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I ran to the guild as fast as I could.

_This is going to work. There's no way it can't. Natsu will finally be mine._

I burst through the guild doors and shouted happily "Natsuuuuu!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Darkness. That's all I saw, then suddenly a bright light appeared. This is it isn't it. This is the end for me. There's no point in trying to fight it. I might as well accept it.

I began walking towards the light.

_Goodbye Natsu. I'm sorry that I can't say that in person._

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I only have up to chapter 19 pre-written so...yeah.**

**I don't have anything to say anymore...**

**You know what that means! It's time for the close!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	20. Chapter 18: The Light

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Whoa that was a bad cliffhanger to be left on...eve if it was only for a day...**

**But now I'm here to give you this chapter that will most likely end up as short.**

**My phone touchscreen stopped working for the millionth time and I don't think it's going to start up again. My dad doesn't want to get me a new one so now I'm stuck with no phone for who knows how long.**

**I have no connection to the outside world!**

**But even with my lonely state, I'll try to write as much as I can!**

**And with that we move on...**

**DISCLAIMER: ARE WE STILL DOING THIS? WELL AS USUAL I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I kept walking towards the light not really knowing what would wait for me at the end.

_I wonder if I'll be able to see the angels. Well I'll be becoming an angel so I guess it'd be impossible to not see myself._

I giggled at my thoughts. I wasn't sure why since it wasn't really that funny.

_I guess Layla's old saying really is true. People always laugh to keep from crying._

The longer I walked the sadder and lonely I became. I eventually felt my eyes burning with wet tears.

_No Lucy, no! You can't let your tears fall! Just think of something funny. Umm...something funny. Oh! It was pretty funny watching Natsu and Gray getting beat up by Erza. And when Gajeel started singing on stage and everyone was throwing things at him. And who could ever forget the day that every girl in Fairy Tail spent the night at the guild. Those were the funniest moments ever!_

I could feel my lips slowly curling up into a smile as all these memories flowed into my head. But it wasn't long until the tears that burned my eyes started streaming down my face. I reached up and touched them, half expecting them to not be real.

_But why? I'm only thinking happy thoughts. I'm trying to laugh to prevent crying. So why are there tears on my face?_

The images in my head kept flashing by. All of them would be of wonderful memories that I had in my life.

I stopped walking, only steps away from entering the bright light. My eyes widened in sudden realization.

_Oh, that's why. Once I'm gone, I won't be able to make anymore memories with them. I guess my tears just realized it before I did._

I sat down, wanting to hold on to the life I had before completely disappearing.

_Just a little longer. Just let me remember everything before I go. Just let me see them one more time. Then I can leave at peace._

"Just what in the heck are you doing over there?" said an echoing voice.

I looked up in surprise. The sound seemed to be coming from inside the light.

"G-God? Is that you?" I said.

"No! Do I really sound like God?" said the voice.

The voice sounded more feminine so I figured God wasn't the right answer.

_Maybe it's one of the angels here to take me into heaven. But I'm not ready yet!_

"Umm, Miss Angel...I'm not ready to be taken to heaven yet so could you just give me some time?" I said.

There was a silent pause for a second and I wondered if the angel left.

"Did you hit your head or something? Because you're spouting a bunch of nonsense."

A hand came out of the light and grabbed my arm, pulling me in.

I gasped as my entire body was instantly brought into a white space. I looked around in shock.

_So this is what heaven looks like? I thought it would have more...stuff...I guess._

"Why do you look so surprised? You've been here before." Now that I could hear the voice clearly, I recognized it.

I slowly turned my head, not entirely believing that she was there.

"M-Mama?"

"Well look who finally came to her senses! Do you know how long I've been waiting here for?" said Stalane.

I immediately stood up and lunged forward to give her a hug, but I forgot that she was only there in spirit and landed flat on my face.

"Sorry Lucy, I forgot to remind you about that." said Stalane.

"B-But you pulled me in here. How did you do that if you can't touch me?"

"That's because out there was the entrance to the spirit world, so I was actually there. In here is basically dreamland, so I'm not really here."

"How did I end up at the entrance to the spirit world?" I asked.

Her face fell slightly. "You were dying. I knew I had to save you so I opened up the dreamland and led you here before the light that led to the spirit world showed up."

I was in complete shock.

_Dying!? I was dying!? I know I thought that at first but when I was pulled in here I thought I was just unconscious! So I really was going to die?_

I began to open my mouth to let out some of these questions but was interrupted by Stalane.

"Look, we don't have much time here. We need to get you to wake up and save yourself."

"Save myself?" I asked.

"From what?"

"There's no time to explain! I can't tell you exactly how, but I can tell you this: Find the light from within and cast it towards the darkness outside. That is the only way to save yourself."

_Light from within? Darkness outside? What is this woman talking about, she sounds crazy!_

"I don't understand what your trying to tell me to do." I said.

"I can't say anymore that that, it's for your own good. Now you have to leave."

"But how? And I still don't get it!" I screamed.

"Once I close the dreamland, you'll wake up."

"But you still haven't explained anything!"

Stalane began to disappear and the world around me was turning grey.

"You'll understand soon enough. I know you will, young dragon."

Her last few words echoed in my head as the world was completely pitch black.

I opened my eyes to find light, but it was just as dark with them open. I pulled on my arms to get up to find that they were being restricted by something.

"What the?" I whispered. I tried moving my legs, but they were were being restricted.

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness so I could make out a few items.

I was clearly in some sort of big cage and my arms and legs were chained up in the center. I was still wearing the outfit I wore last night but the belt with my keys was gone.

"So you're finally up?" said a dark voice.

I looked up in surprise and saw a familiar figure in front of my 'room'.

"Shonie? Is that you?" I said.

"Well yes and no. But mostly no." said the man.

I looked closer and saw the man completely.

_What does he mean yes and no? He looks exactly like him, so why isn't it yes?_

I kept staring, trying to figure out what he meant and I soon looked at his eyes. They were pitch black.

My own eyes widened in fear as a memory cam flooding into my head, one that wasn't erased by my mother, but by myself.

**Flashback:**

Me and Shonie were playing out in the garden with his mother's old toy. He dropped it and it broke. He started crying so much, fearing what his mother would say and that the toy was special to her. I tried calming him down, but to no prevail.

Suddenly he started clutching his head and screaming at the top of his lungs. I didn't know what was happening but I stepped back. He lifted his head, still screaming and crying so that I could see his face. His eyes were turning from bright orange to the same pitch black I see now.

His cries eventually turned into laughs. He stood up and started walking towards me. I began walking backwards out of fear and tripped on a rock, so I was on the ground.

He towered above me for a while, just staring with an evil grin. He then crouched down and wrapped his hands around my small neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

I screamed and gasped his name pleading for him to stop, but he just kept laughing. My vision was beginning to fade, and that's when his eyes started going back to their original bright color.

My head was pounding and my vision still wasn't completely clear. Shonie just kept apologizing, saying he didn't know what came over him and that he never meant to hurt me.I said was that I'd tell my parents my neck got caught in a vine and he was the who who saved me. The last thing I said to him that day, was that we were to never speak of what had happened.

**End of Flashback:**

I tried my hardest to push my suppressed memory out of my head, but it stayed there, making me want to cry at the thought of my childhood friend almost killing me.

"Are you remembering the first time we met?" said the man.

I didn't look at him. I now knew exactly who he was and what he meant when he said yes and no.

"Hello again little Lucy. Or should I say big Lucy? You have grown quite a bit since the last time we we really saw each other." he said.

"Who are you and what have you done to Shonie!" I shouted.

"Shonie? I've always hated your nickname for that boy. As for your first question, I go by no name so you can just call me Renshonen. And for the second question, all I can say is that your little friend is gone. He made a nice home for me for the past years but now I can take on this world by myself." said Renshonen.

"How could you! He's been through so much pain and suffering for all these years and you just took advantage of that!"

He seemed to be angered by that comment and the smirk on his face disappeared. "Oh really? I'm to blame here? Well I'll let you in on a little secret."

He opened the cage and walked towards me. He leaned down, putting his mouth right next to my ear.

"Most of the pain and suffering he went through, was all because of you." he whispered.

His words rang in my ears and he left my cage, leaving me alone in the dark once again.

"You might want to take some time to think things through, so I'll leave you alone for a while." I didn't hear him since I was still lost in my own thoughts.

_The reason he's been suffering...is because of me?_

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**You know reading this over, I made it a bit more dramatic than usual...**

**Guess that's the result of reading do much drama fan fiction!**

**This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be. I wasn't even planning on half of the things that are in here, they just kinda happened...**

**Well I'll be seeing ya next time!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	21. Chapter 19: My Girl

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**So here I am again!**

**This is the last prewritten chapter! Which means I actually have to work to not update to late (T^T)**

**That might be a little hard because I already have another ongoing story plus two more that I'm posting soon.**

**I always make things hard for myself...**

**Now let's move on because I feel like I'm boring the heck outta you!**

**Lets enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS BUT I WISH I DID!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Ever since yesterday Lucy's been needy, clingy, and I have to say a little annoying.

"Naaaaatsuuuuuu!" That's all anyone's been hearing for the past two days.

"Oh my God, Natsu, can you please get your girlfriend to shut up!" said Gajeel after Lucy excused herself to the 'little girl's room'.

"I mean how can you put up with that?"

"Hey! Just because she's annoying doesn't mean I don't still love her!" He glared at me and we stayed silent for a while.

"Look, she's just acting a little out of character lately. I'm sure this phase will pass soon." I said.

"You think this is a phase? No way. Phases don't change a person that drastically. She seems like an entirely new person." said Gajeel.

I couldn't argue with him there. Not once had Lucy ever clung to me, no matter how much I wanted her to. I actually wanted her to show her affection towards me, but she never did. Of course I knew why; she wanted to keep our relationship a secret for as long as possible. Well she did up until yesterday.

"Maybe I should just talk to her about it..." I said to myself.

"Please do. If I have to hear her say your name in that stupid squeaky voice again, I'll rip my ears off." said Gajeel.

Hours passed by until it was about 6 pm. I had decided that I would ask Lucy what was going on after observing her behavior for a while..

"Hey Lucy." I said.

"Can you walk with me for a while?"

"Anything for you Natsu!" she shouted.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bar and towards the front door. She didn't resist and just followed me, smiling widely.

_That's not her usual smile..._

After we reached the bridge built over the river, I dropped her hand and turned to face her.

After watching her for so long, it's obvious that she changed. I know something happened to her and I'm going to find out what.

"Lucy, has anything happened to you recently?" I asked.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" she asked confused.

"Just answer it."

"Nothing has happened."

"No, something happened. You changed and I want to know why."

"The only thing that happened to me is that I realized that I love you too much to not show it." she said.

She realized she loved me? I thought she already knew...

She reached out and pulled my arm into a hug.

"Besides, you like affection don't you? You broke up with Lisanna because she wasn't showing you enough affection."

The last part she kind of said under her breath, but I still heard it.

_Broke up with Lisanna because she didn't show affection! Lucy is the only person who knows the real reason why I broke up with Lisanna and this is not it._

"Lucy," I gently pushed her away from me.

"You know the reason I broke up with Lisanna, so what are you talking about."

"O-Oh! I must have forgotten!" she avoided eye contact with me and started fidgeting.

_Forget that we were together since we were eight? I doubt that. Something really suspicious is going on._

I thought about what Gajeel said earlier.

_She seems like an entirely new person. Is it possible that this isn't the real Lucy? But she looks exactly like her, except for the eyes. Only one way to find out I guess..._

**Flashback: A week ago**

"So Lucy, you know about my real dad, what about your parents." I said.

Me and Lucy were on a secret date walking through the park.

"Mama? Well in the dream place I didn't really get to talk to her much. The only memory I got from seeing her is one of when she was teaching me something. I can't remember what it was she was teaching me, but she told me good job." she said.

"Maybe she was teaching you some kind of special magic."

"Probably not. The only magic that I've ever been able to use is Celestial Spirit magic."

"What was her name?"

Lucy stopped walking. "What?"

I stopped walking to. "What was your mother's name?"

"Mama."

"No, I mean what was her actual name."

"I know what you meant. I just gave you my answer."

I stared at her in confusion.

"I know it's confusing to you, but that's just what her name is to me. I don't know her real name but that's not the only reason."

Lucy looked up at the clear, blue sky with a hint of wonder in her eyes.

"It was always uncomfortable when I called my foster mother 'Mama'. Something just didn't feel right. I now know that it's because there is only one 'Mama' in this world to me. Her real name may be a mystery to me, but her true name will always be _Mama_."

I stared at her in shock. I never knew she could think like that. It was absolutely amazing to hear her talk so happily about not knowing her mother's real name.

She looked down from the sky and looked at me. After seeing the look on my face she blushed slightly.

"Look I know it's weird but that's just how I think of it okay."

"No I don't think it's weird!" I said quickly. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I think that it's amazing. The way you think is just so...inspiring."

She stared back at me and we just stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

"We should probably get back to the guild." she whispered.

"Yeah." I said eventually.

**End of Flashback:**

"Lucy," I said calmly.

"I have one more question for you."

"Umm...okay." she said worriedly.

I took a deep breath and just let the words spill out of my mouth, hoping her words would match the ones in my head. "What's your mother's name."

She looked at me in surprise and then weakly smiled.

"Well you see...I never really knew my mother's name." she said.

"Is that all you have to say about that?" I asked.

"Pretty much." she said.

Well there's my answer. This isn't Lucy.

I turned away from the girl and spoke in a low tone. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care to. All I want to know is where Lucy is."

"Natsu? I'm right here."

"No! You're not the real Lucy and I know you're not so you can stop pretending!" I shouted and turned back to face her.

She had tears running down her face but I still held my firm attitude.

"Not again..." she said quietly.

"Why do you keep rejecting me Natsu!" She was crying hard now.

"Can't you see how much I love you!"

I stared in shock at the girl in front of me. Her long, blonde hair was slowly fading to a silver color and losing its length. Her eyes were going from their unusual brown color to a navy blue color.

"Don't you see what I put myself through! And it's all for you! Everything I've done was for you!" I now knew exactly who the Lucy impostor was.

"And you can't even at least love me back." she whimpered.

"Lisanna. You don't really love me." My words were blunt, but I knew them to be true.

"Yes I do!" she shouted.

"No you don't! Everything has been a lie! Our entire relationship was a lie! We never had any real romantic feelings for each other and we never will!"

She started crying again and kneeling to the floor.

After her cries stopped, she just silently sat on the floor.

"You'll never find her." she said simply.

I started walking away, to the guild.

"Yes I will. If Lucy needs me, I'll always find her."

I heard her start up the crying again but I didn't stop.

My only mission was to find Lucy, but I would need a little help.

* * *

**And we've made it to the snowstorm!**

**Well there you have it!**

**I'm going to have to write action scenes in the next chapter and I absolutely suck at those. You have been warned.**

**I'm actually kind of excited for the next chapter! There's a certain something that I've been dying to type but I have to wait until chapter 21 to type it...**

**Well that's all for now! Remember there's no new chapter tomorrow!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	22. Chapter 20: The One Who Needs Saving

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**As promised, I have the new chapter up before the end of the week!**

**I have some good news and some bad news...**

**The bad news is I'm no longer going to be making a sequel to this story.**

**I don't really have a good idea for it anymore and I have way to many ongoing stories now.**

** So**** there's gonna be a bunch of loose ends. But you can just try to guess what happens with those.**

**Now for the good news! I may not be making a sequel, but I will make an epilogue!**

**Now lets enter the snowstorm before you die of boredom...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_My fault? Everything was my fault? But how? Why didn't Shonie ever tell me that he was having problems?_

All these thoughts have been running through my head for who knows how long. It felt like I had spent years in that dark cell, slowly fading away.

_I can't believe it's going to end like this. I'll die all alone in this cold, dark cell. I never even got to see everyone one last time._

"Lucy!" a faint voice called out.

"Luuucy!" The voice seemed to be getting closer. It kinda sounded like Natsu's voice. I laughed to myself, knowing it was just my ears playing tricks on me.

_Even now his voice still echoes in my head. Maybe I'll get to see him in my next life..._

"Luuuuucy where are you?!" The voice just kept ringing in eyes but I wouldn't allow myself any false hope.

A dim light lit up the room I was in and I looked up to see what was happening.

"Lucy!" I saw Natsu. He was running towards me from where the light is with worry on his face.

_Oh, a Natsu hallucination. I guess I'm closer to the end that I thought._

"Lucy are you okay? Are you hurt any where?" I just stared at the hallucination, admiring how it looked exactly like my Natsu. Pink hair and all.

"Lucy? Can you hear me?" He said.

"Are you actually talking to me Natsu hallucination? I thought hallucinations didn't interact with people. Huh, I was wrong." I mumbled.

"Hallucination? What are talking about Luce, it's me."

_Luce? That's what Natsu used to call me. Maybe this really is him..._

"No! Stop it Lucy! Don't get your hopes up for something that's only going to disappear!" I shook my head trying to get my imagination in check to prove to myself that there was nothing in front of me.

"Lucy!" The Natsu hallucination gripped my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. "It really is me. I'm here with you."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Natsu? He's really here? It's really him?_

"Natsu! I thought I would never see you again!" I started to cry uncontrollably and buried my face in his chest. I would hug him, but my hands were still in restraints.

"I think they're in here!" More voices came from outside the door and soon five more figures ran through it. They walked twoards me and Natsu.

"Levy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel! You all came!" I said as I lifted my face away from Natsu.

"Of course we did!" said Levy.

Natsu uses his flames to melt the restrains off of my arms and legs so that I could move around.

"What kind of family would we be if we let one of our own get harmed?" said Erza.

"You didn't seem to mind when it was me." We all turned to see a dark figure by the door. It looked like a girl.

"No one even said anything and I was missing for days." She came closer into the light so that we could make out her navy blue eyes and white hair.

"Lisanna." said Natsu. He stood up and turned looking like he was about to charge.

"Hold on Natsu." Erza used her arm to block Natsu's way as she too stared at Lisanna.

"Why are you doing this Lisanna? Why are you hurting Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy this, Lucy that. Ever since she came here it's always been all about her! What about me huh? What about how I'm feeling? Everyone always visits her house and talks to her at the guild. I was there and no one even looked my way! When I was gone, no one ever came to visit!"

The group of mages stared down, now daring to look the young girl in the eyes.

"None of you knew how I was feeling, how depressed I was. No one knew what he was doing to make it all worse! I was trying so hard to stay happy and positive, but that's pretty hard when you have no one around you and a crazy psycho using some kind of black magic on you all the time!"

"Wait what crazy psycho?" asked Gray.

Lisanna told them about everything. About how she was feeling after the false mission, about the break-up between her and Natsu, and about how she tried to fight off a dark mage who was using her for evil-deeds and how he only succeeded by reminding her of her depression.

Not a single person would look her in the eyes during her entire story. They just listened and silently begged for forgiveness. Once she was done no one spoke. No one knew what they could say to her.

"I'm not going to apologize to you Lisanna." I stood up from where I sat looked her in the eyes. Everyone seemed stunned to hear me say such a thing.

"Lucy did you not hear that entire story? Why wouldn't you-" I cut Levy off. "I'm not apologizing because that's not what Lisanna really wants."

They all stared at me with the same confused look, but I ignored them. To me, my only audience was Lisanna.

"You want for someone to fix everything. You want everything to be just like it was before I got here, don't you? You don't just want some worthless apology. But none of us can do that and you know it." I stood directly in front of Lisanna we stared into each others eyes.

"I'm also not apologizing because you don't deserve it."

"Lucy!" said Erza.

"When you were feeling so depressed and sad, did you talk to anyone at all? Other than your sister of course." She remained silent, but her mouth downward slightly.

"I didn't think so. You wnated to someone to notice how you were feeling and just naturally help you. You seem to be the type of person who wants everything done for her. But you need to learn how to do things on your own to. You can't always rely on others to help you." Tears were forming in her eyes, and she tried blinking to avoid eye contact. Her straight face was turning into a frowing one. The one used for crying.

"But right now," Lisanna looked back at me and I could see that the tears were already starting to stream down her face.

"You need someone to support you. And I'll be here for you." I spread my arms out and wrapped them around her to pull her into a hug.

She was surprised at first, since I felt her tense up, but eventually she started crying loudly and wrapped her arms around me too. We sank down to the floor, and I just held her and patted her back while she cried.

"How sweet." A new voice sounded in the room.

"Looks like you caused my spell to wear off, oh well. But I will have to punich you for that." We turned around and saw that horrible black figure in the doorway.

"Renshonen."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Hope you guys aren't to mad with my and terrible writing style.**

**It's the only way I know how to write!**

**Well it's pretty late here, and I avoided my homework in order to post this new chapter, so I have to go now!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	23. Chapter 21: Born of Darkness and Despair

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**So...here we are after two months...hehehehe...don't hate me...**

**School's been torture and I've been updating my other stories, but now it's winter break! So I have time to actually do some writing!**

**Now lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Renshonen" said Lucy.

_Renshonen?_

"Wait, Lucy, isn't that the name of your childhood friend?" I said.

I looked closely at him.

_He's looks exactly like him, but his eyes are pitch black..._

"That is not Shonie! Someone's controlling Shonie's body!" shouted Lucy. She and Lisanna had gotten up and her face was filled with rage.

"What childhood friend?" asked Wendy.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get whoever's in Shonie out of him." said Lucy.

"Don't think that'll be so easy." Reshonen was walking farther into the room as the doors behind him were closing. "I won't give up the body I've spent so much time in so easily. It's hard to find an empty shell like this one" Black, tentacle-like, arms were coming out from body.

"You're sick," Lucy spat.

"Oh I'm the one who's sick?" One of his black arms shot out and grabbed Lucy by the neck, picking her up high in the air.

"Lucy!" I shouted

"He loved you. He spent every moment of his life trying to fid ways to make you happy and return his feelings. But what did you? You just ran away and left him to suffer by himself."

The arm's grip on her neck was getting tighter and she wasn't breathing.

I began to run towards him with a flaming fist but Gajeel beat me to it.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" The attack hit Renshonen full on, but when the smoke cleared he was perfectly fine.

"What the hell?" Gajeel muttered.

"Gajeel, look out!" shouted Levy. He looked up and saw one of the arms shooting out at him. But before it hit him Levy jumped in front and it his her instead, pushing them both back into the far wall.

"Gajeel! Levy!" Wendy, Erza, and Gray shouted at the same time. Wendy ran over to the two and began to heal them. Lisanna also went over to go and help.

"You bastard!" Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and tried to strike an attack but another arm grabbed her and threw her to the wall that Gajeel and Levy were thrown to.

"Erza!" Lisanna shouted and ran over to bring her to Wendy.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted. Ice thorns shot out at Renshonen but they all disappeared before they could touch him. Another one of his arms grabbed Gray's waist and repeatedly threw his body against the ceiling.

"Gray!" I shouted. I looked back and saw that Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Gray were unconscious.

_I don't get it. Why would such small attacks knock them out so easily._

"This entire room is filled with my darkness. It makes my enemies much weaker than they usually would be." he said as if he read my mind.

I looked around and actually did see that the room had a dark aura all around it. Lucy's face was starting to become pale and I could see she was loosing consciousness.

"Let her go, damn it!" I charged at him with my fists lit with flames and struck mutiple times but he dodged all of them.

I tried using my Fire Dragon's roar but the flames dispersed before they could reach him.

"It's futile trying to fight me here. I have full control over everything in this room. You may as well give up now." he said in that annoying voice of his.

"H-He's l-lying!" I looked up and saw Lucy's pale face and hazel brown eyes staring into my black ones.

"His p-powers may be s-strong but his body is...w-weak. One hit would p-put him out." Renshonen threw Lucy into the same wall that all our friends were being thrown and she let out and loud cry.

"Shut up you little tramp!" He then turned his attention back to me. "Besides, you can't even land one hit on me."

"For what you did to Lucy," I said. "I'll definitely land more than one hit!" I charged again threw mutiple flaming puches which he dodged. His extra arms started attacking me.

They were hitting my face, my stomach, all over my body at a rapid pace. I started coughing up blood.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I saw that Natsu was getting beaten by Renshonen through my foggy vision.

_He needs my help.._

I took out my whip and started crawling towards them.

_Good thing I kept this is my bra instead of my belt._

"Wait, Lucy!" Lisanna was trying to bring me back to Wendy. "You're badly hurt and you need to get healed! You can't fight!" she shouted.

I looked her deep in the eyes and saw that she had completely returned to original self, the one that cared for others.

I grabbed her hand from my shoulder and hand it in my own hands.

"Right now, Natsu is fighting for me because he loves me. I also need to fight for him because I love him. Won't you please let me help the person I love?"

Her eyes widened at my words and she eventually smiled and nodded her head.

"But not without my help too."

She used her animal soul to turn into a partial cat. Natsu was lying on the floor breathing heavily and Renshonen was standing above him, about to attack again.

We both attacked him from behind; me using my whip and Lisanna using her claws. He was clearly taken by surprise but our didn't affect him since they didn't hit head-on.

His extra arms shot out at us and knocked us both to the ground.

"Little pest, did you really think you could hurt me?" He towered over me and Lisanna with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No." Lisanna said while smiling.

"But he can." I said, also smiling. He looked confused and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Natsu's flaming fist inches away from his face.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Once Renshonen was distracted with Lucy and Lisanna, I got up from the ground and tried composing myself.

He about to attack them while they were on the floor when I started charging at him again. He turned around at the last second and my flaming fist collided dead-on with his face.

He screamed in pain a flew back a lot farther than most of my opponents would. I charged at him again and threw multiple punches that each hit his body directly.

When he started to cough up blood, I slowed my punches down. I didn't want to hurt his body so much since it wasn't really his to begin with.

He was lying on the floor covered in blood and I just sat down next to him, trying to catch my breath. Wendy finally successfully healed everyone now that Renshonen's powers were so weak and they all came over to surround us along with Lucy and Lisanna.

"Are you going to give up and leave Shonie alone now?" Lucy asked.

Renshonen just stared up at the ceiling with his pitch black. He showed no expression at all.

"The first thing I can remember is black." he started. "All I could see was the color black. I didn't know who or where I was. Or what was happening."We all listened intently.

"I didn't have a body, or at least I couldn't see it. I just wandered aimlessly in this cold world that looked so dark to me. As I went on, there were very few things my senses could pick up. I could hear the screams of sorrow. I could feel the ache of a broken heart. I could smell the horrid stench of a rotting body and soul. I could see the evil in a person's heart. I wondered why these were the only things that stood out to me. I soon realized why. I was born from darkness. I was created to be evil. My one purpose in life, was to spread these things that I could sense." He stopped speaking for a moment we thought he was done telling his story.

"But the truth is I hate it. The darkeness that always crowded me was more like a prison rather than a home. All I wanted was to use this body to try to clear the darkness from my path. But every shred of light that touched me instantly became black. Every flower that lied on my path wilted. I couldn't be good even if I tried. So to answer you question, yes. I'm giving up on this world. The light here is just to pure to me to handle. Maybe I can try again once I've spent more time in a world that isn't quite as pure."

And with those words, Renshonen's eyes started fading from their black color to the bright orange that they once were.

Once they were fully changed, Shonen started writhing around in pain. "Why does it hurt so much!" he screamed.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Yeah, I know it was a long wait for such a short chapter but hey, you get what you get right?**

**Don't worry, the story isn't over yet. We're about to go into second gear with this!**

**See ya next storm!  
**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***


	24. Chapter 22: It's Not Over Yet

**Hello my lovely snowflakes who definitely hate my existence!**

**Yeah...I know...you don't have to say it...**

**And I could give you a bunch of reasons why the update is so late but lets face it, you don't care.**

**So lets just enter the snowstorm...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Why does it hurt so much!" Shonie screamed.

Natsu chuckled lightly and gave a weak smile. "Sorry dude. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Shonie continued to roll around on the floor and groan while I just smiled down at him.

_It's okay now. Everything can finally be over._

"Lucy!" I looked up and saw a woman with pale blonde hair and golden hair staring down at her. "Mama?" The woman nodded. "Mama!"

Lucy shot up and wrapped her arms around her mother. Once she realized what she was doing she stepped back and stared at her mother confused.

"I thought when you were only here in spirit I couldn't touch you!" I said.

"Well you're right. But I'm not here in spirit." Mama said.

I widened my eyes in surprise.

_Does that mean that she-_

"No, I'm not alive!" My heart deflated after hearing that. "But I'm not dead either." she said with a smile.

From behind us I could hear Natsu talking to someone who I suddenly remembered to be his father.

"Lucy, do you remember what I told you when you saw me a dreamland the second time?" she asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"I figured as much. I told you to find the light from within and to cast it towards the darkness outside. The only reason I said it was because I underestimated the power of your new friends."

"But, Mama, what does that even mean?" She sighed and squeezed both my hands. "What I told you is the key to using your true magic" Celestial Dragon Slayer magic.

By that point everyone in the room had started to huddle around Mama and me. Shonie was being carried by Gajeel on his shoulder.

"...what?" I blinked in confusion. "You're a Celestial Dragon Slayer, Lucy." Mama said.

"B-But how? When?" I stuttered. "I know you definitely have a lot of questions and I'll answer them in time, but for now I just need to give you these." Mama went into her cloak pocket and pulled out three keys that looked like my spirit keys but they were white.

"I know you already have Celestial Spirit keys, but these are a little different. They're Celestial Dragon Spirit keys. They work the same as the other keys but instead they summon me, Igneel, and Lusteria."

I heard the name and remembered her to be Lisanna's mother. "And speaking of keys you'll be needing this back." Mama handed me my belt along with all of my keys.

The took the three keys and examined them before adding them to the keys on my belt. The one with the yellow star on it had to be my mother, and the one with the red flames on it had to be Igneel, so the one with the blue paw print had to be Lusteria.

"You can summon us whenever you want, so feel free to." And with those words Mama and Igneel disappeared.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I've had enough drama to last me my entire life so I'm ready to go home and sleep." I said

**Please excuse this interruption while we cut to Lisanna!**

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

Once the fight was over and everyone was trying to help Renshonen, I slipped out of the building without anyone noticing.

When I got outside I realized it was night time. I started walking in the darkness; the light of the moon being my guide.

I started to remember my mom visiting my dreams a while ago.

_My memories are unlocked huh? I wonder what kind of 'triggers' I'll need to get them back._

That's what i was trying to focus on, but the only thing my mind was focusing on were the last words my mother said to me.

_"You know I'll love you no matter what. Until we meet again, live your life for yourself." What did she mean by that? What did it mean?_

I couldn't go back to the guild. It didn't matter if I was being controlled I still betrayed all my friends.

_But where else could I go? I don't want to join another guild..._

"Since when have you become so doubtful?" The voice I heard from behind me was familiar.

"Mom?" And there she was standing a few steps behind me. "What gave me away?" she said jokingly.

She walked over a brought me into a bone-crushing hug. "M-Mom...can't...br-reath" I heaved.

"Oops! Sorry dear!" she said as she let me go. "I forgot about how those deadly hugs of yours feel. Wait, why can I feel your hugs?" I said.

"It's a long story that I'm too lazy to tell, just ask Lucy." At the mention of her name I deflated.

"I can't ask Lucy Mom. I'm never goin to see her or anyone else every again."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "First you were a doubtful Debby and now you're a drama queen too? Jeez you'd think after watching a girl all her life you'd know her a bit better."

"What do you mean? I'm not a doubtful Debby!" I argued.

"Yes you are. You doubted your ability to go back to Fairy Tail and gain your friends' forgiveness." she said.

"H-How did you know that?" I squinted at her. "I didn't know you had mind reading powers."

"Lisanna, I'm your mother. I can read your mind just by looking at the back of your head."

I sighed.

_Why is she always like this. Why are her and Mira always such know-it-alls._

"You're going back to the guild whether you want to or not. I'll even drag you there if I have to. But I know I won't because deep down you know Fairy Tail is your home and you can never abandon it."

_Know-It-Alls...must've skipped a few generations with me and Elfman.._

"Lisanna..."

_I mean why just us two? Why not Mira too? She just-_

"Lisanna!" I was broken out of my thoughts my my mother's shout. "Quit daydreaming!"

"Sorry..." I mumbled. I sudden thought rushed into my head.

"Mom, remember the last words you said to me before we left the dream place? What did you mean by that?"

Mom gave a gentle smile. "So you remembered." she said. "I already knew about that guy increasing your darkness and I knew you would feel terrible about it. I didn't actually think you guys would win the fight so I made sure to tell you that I loved you despite anything you did and that I want to to live what little time you were supposed to have left to the fullest."

She rested her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "I forgave you. Don't you think the rest of your family will too?"

I smiled up at her and nodded slightly. She smiled and back before waving goodbye and disappearing into thin air.

I didn't need anymore convincing. I turned around and heading back to Fairy Tail. Back to my home.

**Please excuse the interruption of the interruption that's not actually an interruption and just me being extremely weird!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Man I'm exhausted!" I said as I stretched. I was walking with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Shonie back to my apartment. I assured them that I would be fine on my own but they insisted on escorting me home.

"I think we're all a bit tired." said Erza. "At least you guys didn't get punched in the face." said Shonie coldly.

"I said I was sorry dude. But it's not my fault you went all batshit crazy." said Natsu.

"I only went crazy because you stole the love of my life from me." said Shonie as he glared at Natsu from the side. "Hey pal, I've been loving her since before she even existed to you!" shouted Natsu returning the glare.

"Guys! Calm down I love you both!" I shouted. "Really Lucy!" Shonie kneeled in front of me. "Then lets leave this bubblegum kid and go get married!"

"Hey who are you calling a bubblegum kid!" shouted Natsu.

"Sorry Shonie. I love you, but I love you in a different way." I said shyly. "Shonie instantly deflated. "Yeah I know. But that's just the sad story of me. I should seriously write a novel. I could make millions. The story of a little eleven year old boy who falls in love with a little eleven year old girl and gets rejected many years later."

I started laughing hysterically. "Shonie you do't have to do that! Plus you didn't even get the plot right, it's an eleven year old boy and an eight year old girl!"

"No it's not! We were the same age!" shouted Shonie. I stopped laughing and stared at Shonie seriously. "What are you talking about? We met when you were 11 an I was 8."

Everyone else stopped and Shonie looked up into space confused. "Wait a second...that's right...I'm three years older than you. It's weird but I always knew how old you were but still I felt like we were the same age."

"How'd you come to the conclusion that she was the same age?" asked Gray. Shonie blushed slightly. "Well, I don't remember much of me and Lucy's childhood together before a certain day but one memory always stays with me. The day I first met the girl I fell in love with, she told me it was her birthday and that she was turning 11. So I made her a mud pie and we played together all day. That's when I fell in love with you."

I stared at Shonie. "Shonie I don't remember that ever happening." Shonie just stared at me with the same confused expression.

Suddenly a blur flashed by all of us but it seemed to trip on something because it fell a few feet away. From where I was I could that it was a young women with short dark purple hair.

_Wait a minute..._

"Landlady?" I walked over to her and tried to help her up. I saw her face and it was all red and scrunched up with fat tears rolling down it.

"Oh my gosh did you hurt yourself that badly!" I shouted.

"L-Lucy!" she sputtered. "The twins! I lost my twins! And evil man came and took them away!"

Me and Natsu looked shocked. "Julia and June? Who took them!" he asked. "Who would take such sweet and innocent 7 year old children?" I asked.

"Wait a second 7 year old twins? How old are you anyway, lady?" asked Gray. "Gray don't be so rude! She's only 21! That's just 3 years older than us!" I shouted.

"Um...excuse my intrusion but.." Erza interrupted us. "How did a young women such as yourself end up with 7 year old twins?"

That's actually a good question...I never thought of that...

"Well..." started the landlady. "It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I hope you guys liked finally being able to read another chapter after waiting for so long!**

**I tried to minimize the amount of spelling errors so...yeah...**

**But anyway, that's all for now!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


End file.
